Doctora Swan
by Leia SM
Summary: Es la traducción al castellano de la historia Paging Doctor Swan escrita por withgirl así que si os gusta hacédselo saber. Regina, Henry, Emma y sus padres se encuentran en Nueva Jersey y en el pasado después de ser absorbidos por el portal del tiempo de Zelena. Cuando Snow necesita desesperadamente atención médica, ¿Y a quién recurrir mejor que a Allison Cameron?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Los fuertes bocinazos de los autos hicieron que Regina recuperar la coniencia a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de ser de los buenos, pese a todo no había podido evitar el plan de Zelena. El portal del tiempo se había abierto y todos los presentes habían sido absorbidos en su vacío.

Esperaba despertarse en el Bosque Encantado, un lugar al cual nunca había querido volver, sin importar cuán terribles se volvieran las cosas en Storybrooke.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz artificial confirmó que ciertamente no estaba en ese maldito mundo.

Poniéndose de rodillas, miró a su alrededor para ver los cuerpos tendidos de todos los que habían estado en su fiesta de "héroes", con la incorporación de alguien que no debía de estar allí.

"¿Henry?" preguntó ella, tratando de sonar enojada, pero mientras se sentaba frotándose la cabeza, cualquier enfado desapareció y se puso a buscar cualquier rasguño o daño que podría haber sufrido su hijo. "Te dije que te quedaras con Ruby," suspiró.

"Lo siento", Henry sonrió lo más encantadoramente posible, "quería ver el bosque encantado".

Al determinar que él estaba bien, ella lo abrazó: "Te castigaré cuando lleguemos a casa".

Los hombros de Henry se desplomaron, notó que los demás a su alrededor comenzaban a moverse, "abuela", casi gritó mientras corría hacia la mujer embarazada.

Zelena había interceptado su viaje al hospital, y ahora no lucía particularmente bien.

Regina miró rápidamente a su alrededor y determinó que debían estar en una especie de callejón, y que estaban en algún lugar donde la gente ni siquiera se fijaba en algo a menos que estuviera justo frente a ellos. Ella supuso que fue un golpe de suerte teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que aparecieron de la nada.

Regina frunció el ceño cuando notó a Emma de pie en la entrada del callejón, inspeccionando atentamente la calle, "¿algo está mal?" ella le preguntó a su novia.

Los ojos de Emma se dispararon casi como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo mal, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su madre se agarraba el estómago con dolor.

Inmediatamente, mientras sacaba el móvil respondió: "Sé dónde estamos".

Regina inclinó su cabeza y estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas, pero fue interrumpida por la otra mujer que contestaba al móvil.

"Necesito una ambulancia para Hodge Road, hay una mujer de treinta años en trabajo de parto con la posibilidad de aspiración del meconio".

Regina, Henry y David miraron a Emma con incredulidad, pero ella los ignoró y siguió escuchando al operador del otro lado del teléfono.

"Una cosa más", dijo la rubia rápidamente, "pídale al conductor que la lleve al Hospital de Princeton Plainsborough".

David continuó los ejercicios de respiración con su esposa, lo que dejó a su nieto y posible futura nuera dándole a su hija una mirada inquisitiva.

Emma le echó un vistazo a su madre y le ofreció una sonrisa de apoyo, lo que hizo que la tensión cayera ligeramente de su rostro, "Iré a buscar una habitación de hotel".

"¿No vendrás con nosotros?" Mary Margaret chilló.

"Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo".

Una sirena sonó desde la calle, y Emma suspiró. Justo antes de salir del callejón, ella dijo: "Pronto lo sabrás".

Después de un rato de haber llegado ya al Hospital y no ser atendidos David empezaba a impacientarse.

"¿Por qué nadie la ha visto todavía?" David preguntó con enojo.

La enfermera a la que había abordado en el mostrador levantó la vista desinteresadamente de su papeleo, ella respondió casi como un loro, "los casos se tratan según el nivel de riesgo, una evaluación primaria ha determinado que su esposa no necesita atención inmediata".

David miró hacia la camilla en la que Snow estaba, se veía notablemente más tranquila ahora que estaba en la seguridad del hospital, si fuera sincero, era más la ansiedad por conocer a su hijo que otra cosa.

"¿Podemos al menos tener una habitación privada?"

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, "tan pronto como una sala de partos esté disponible, la llevarán allí".

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará ver a un doctor?" él casi gruñó.

La enfermera suspiró pesadamente esta vez y se volvió hacia la mujer que trabajaba detrás de ella, "¿House tiene un caso esta semana?"

La otra mujer frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza, "no, los últimos tres casos enviados a su departamento fueron rechazados".

La enfermera asintió con alivio, "entonces podemos atrapar a Cameron".

Su compañero asintió y se volvió para contestar el teléfono.

"Podría llevar un tiempo, pero buscaré a una de las mejores y veré si ella está dispuesta a ayudarte".

"Si ella es una de las mejores, ¿cómo es que esta libre?" David preguntó escépticamente.

"Créanme, no quiere que le exprese mi opinión sobre Gregory House. ¿Eso es un sí o un no a que llame? Porque si no, no la llamo y tendrán que esperar a que alguien más quede libre".

David asintió vigorosamente y la enfermera agarró su teléfono, un momento después dijo, "bajará en cinco minutos, ¿ahora te importaría dejarme sola para trabajar?"

David consideró cuestionar su actitud, pero lo pensó mejor y volvió con su esposa a la sala de urgencias.

Snow suspiró y murmuró: "Ojalá Emma estuviera aquí".

David alzó una ceja hacia su esposa, deseó que ella también lo hiciera y todavía no habían descubierto la razón de su hija para abandonarlos.

"Snow ¿cómo te podría hacer sentir mejor?" Regina suspiró, la alcaldesa estaba más que aburrida, mentalmente juró que iba a golpear a su novia por dejarla en esto sola.

"Ella es la única aquí que me entendería", admitió Snow, le dolió darse cuenta de que su hija había dado a luz y que no había estado allí para apoyarla, y se sintió particularmente egoísta por desear que su pequeña niña estuviera allí para apoyarla.

"Todo va a estar bien, Snow", aseguró David, "estará completamente sano, encontraremos el camino a casa y crecerá con una increíble hermana mayor".

Snow sonrió ante la idea, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo.

Tan pronto como el grupo miró a la nueva llegada, cada uno de ellos abrió los ojos y sus bocas en estado de shock.

La médica no pareció darse cuenta cuando llego a la camilla y les dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida, "siento la espera, soy la doctora Allison Cameron".


	2. capítulo 2

Cameron miró las expresiones de asombro de la familia y frunció el ceño, "¿pasa algo?"

Mary Margaret inspeccionó la versión morena de su hija, incluso aunque la doctora tuviese otro nombre, no tenía ninguna duda de que esa mujer era Emma. Pero, al mismo tiempo, las diferencias eran bastante desconcertantes, especialmente el color de pelo y las elecciones de vestuario, eran todo lo contrario a las de la Emma que conocía.

"No ..." David logró responder.

Antes de que Cameron pudiera preguntar el porqué de sus reacciones, apareció un hombre mayor de detrás de la cortina. La doctora morena puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia él. "Estoy con un paciente, House".

"¿Y?" preguntó.

Cameron tomó una respiración tranquilizante y respondió: "ve y escóndete de Cuddy en otro lugar".

"No quiero hacer el trabajo en la clínica y ella nunca esperaría que estuviera contigo, todos saben cómo me molestas".

"Vete, House", volvió a decir visiblemente molesta.

House miró a la mujer embarazada en la cama y luego a las personas de alrededor de la camilla, tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en Regina, dijo: "No, espera, creo que podrías necesitar mis habilidades de diagnóstico".

"La señora Nolan tiene preeclampsia, puedo manejar esto".

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?" él se burló, agarró la tabla con los datos de la paciente de sus manos y comenzó a ojearla.

"¿En serio, tu nombre es Mary Margaret?" House se rió, "Es un poco trabalenguas ¿no?"

Snow estaba a punto de responder, no muy amablemente, cuando una nueva contracción comenzó a abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo e hizo que se estremeciera. Dejando escapar un gemido de dolor, miró a Charming en busca de apoyo y él cogió la mano de su amada al instante.

House levantó la vista hacia la médico morena que sonreía mirando a la pareja.

"Dios mío, Cameron, han sido literalmente cinco segundos y ya estás demasiado involucrada en este caso", se rió House, "pero entonces, ¿no querrías que la primera experiencia de este niño en este mundo venga de la persona más cariñosa del mundo?" Dijo House señalándose a sí mismo.

"Sabes que podrías esconderte de Cuddy en otro lado".

"O podrías hacer mi horario de clínica y yo me quedo con el caso, todo el mundo estaría feliz", respondió House con una sonrisa.

"Ni lo sueñes tengo el caso", dijo Cameron con firmeza.

"Creo que quieres decir que tenemos un caso".

"No" respondió ella más contundente que antes.

"¿Acaso mamá nunca te enseñó a no ser grosera con tus mayores?" Pregunto con sorna House.

Cameron apretó la mandíbula y Snow de repente sintió una gran impotencia, esta versión más joven de su hija era la "niña perdida" de la que Emma le había hablado en Neverland. Y su colega claramente no tenía idea, por lo que Allison Cameron probablemente les había contado toda una vida diferente a la que había vivido.

"Deja de molestar a esta mujer con tus comentarios solo porque no quieres hacer tus horas de clínica, así que si no te importa vete", dijo con frustración.

"Ohh, mi querida cachorrita ha aprendido a enseñar los dientes" Dijo House intentando sacar más de quicio a Cameron.

Ante las palabras del hombre, David apretó los puños, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo se atrevía este hombre a hablar así a su hija. Regina rápidamente puso su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe y negó con la cabeza, para darle a entender que no valía la pena, antes de que este le pudiera dar un puñetazo al médico.

"Dame una buena razón por la que debería dejarte tomar mi caso". House se volvió y sus ojos se posaron en Regina antes de volverse hacia la médica, "porque soy el mejor doctor en este hospital" dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Entonces tu habilidad sería más útil en la clínica". House le tendió la mano y Cameron, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le entregó su pequeña linterna.

Para sorpresa de todos, se dirigió directamente al chico moreno en lugar de a la mujer embarazada y le enfoco con la linterna en los ojos.

"Sigue la luz con tus ojos". La dijo House a Henry.

Regina miró a Cameron y esta se encogió de hombros de una manera tan similar a la de Emma que se sintió instantáneamente mejor acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque se seguía preguntando por qué su novia no había mencionado nunca que era una doctora calificada.

Cameron frunció el ceño y vio como el niño era incapaz de seguir la luz y caminó hacia él.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó suavemente, sabiendo que House probablemente nunca preguntaría.

"Henry S ... Mills".

"¿Te has golpeado la cabeza recientemente?" ella continuó.

Henry asintió, "hace unas tres horas".

"¿Le pasa algo?" Regina preguntó al instante muy preocupada.

Cameron se volvió y le sonrió, "¿eres tu madre?"

Regina asintió y trató de no sonreír ante la ironía de esa declaración.

"Henry muestra signos de una posible conmoción cerebral, vamos a necesitar una resonancia magnética para asegurarnos de que no haya nada grave", explicó.

La cortina se abrió para revelar a la enfermera con la David había hablado no hace mucho tiempo. Le dio a House una mirada inquisitiva que este simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

"Doctora Cameron", dijo la infermera y al instante llamó la atención de la morena, "hay una sala de parto preparada".

"Gracias, ¿podrían ingresar a Henry por un posible traumatismo craneoencefàlico y reservar una resonancia magnética?"

La enfermera asintió e hizo un gesto para que Henry la siguiera, Regina se levanto y se fue con su hijo.

Cameron se volvió hacia su paciente y dijo: "Estoy seguro de que estará bien", aseguró, "solo estamos tomando medidas preventivas".

Snow asintió y se preguntó si ella estaría tan tranquila si supiera que acaba de enviar a su hijo biológico y futura novia con esa enfermera.

"Te llevaré a tu habitación en un minuto y luego sabremos cuánto queda para que el bebé nazca".

Snow asintió de nuevo y Cameron se giró, agarrando a House por la manga y alejándolo de la pareja.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de los Nolan, ella dijo: "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir, Cameron?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Un traumatismo craneoencefàlico no puede ser realmente interesante para ti, entiendo por qué a un médico normal le importaría, pero a tí ¿Por qué te interesas tanto?"

"Por supuesto que me importa", respondió con un falso dolor, "Cada vida es preciosa y debería protegerse".

Cameron inclinó su cabeza con incredulidad y House sonriendo de una forma que pretendía ser sensual añadio "además su madre es súper sexy".

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y respondió: "Eres un cerdo" antes de regresar con Mary Margaret.

Secretamente, sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

Espero que esteis disfrutado como yo cuando la leí, me encantaría leer lo que piensais XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Vas a estar bien", aseguró Regina mientras acariciaba maternalmente el cabello de su hijo.

Henry sonrió débilmente y asintió, "Lo sé... ¿Por qué crees que Ma nunca nos lo dijo?"

La morena mayor suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás, "Estoy segura de que tiene una explicación perfectamente razonable, que será mejor que nos revele en el momento en que lleguemos a casa".

El niño sonrió a su madre, se sentó ligeramente y preguntó: "¿Estás enfadada con ella?"

Regina se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no estoy segura, creo que por lo menos debería darle la oportunidad de explicarse".

"¿Y si ella no lo hace?" pregunto Henry

"Entonces me enfadare con ella y sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer" sonrió y le guiño un ojo a su hijo, lo que hizo que Henry se riera ligeramente.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la mesa lateral donde había una jarra de agua, tenía sed, pero el agua siempre era un último recurso para él, "¿podrías traerme un poco de zumo, por favor Mama?"

Regina asintió y se levantó de su asiento, "por supuesto, mi pequeño príncipe".

Cinco minutos después, Regina estaba completamente perdida, se preguntaba dónde estaba mientras buscaba una señal que la llevara a la cafetería, cuando noto que alguien le tocaba su hombro para captar su atención.

Se giró y vio a un hombre moreno de cara amable que le sonreía, los ojos de Regina se posaron en la placa de identificación, situada en el bolsillo de la bata, donde había escrito Dr. Wilson.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces perdida", dijo amablemente.

Regina tuvo que resistir el impulso de suspirar de alivio, cuando estaba a punto de responder que estaba buscando la cafetería para comprarle un zumo a su hijo, un sonido de gente corriendo llamó su atención.

Moviéndose levemente para no interponerse en el camino de los médicos, vio a los paramédicos empujar una camilla mientras médicos y enfermeras trabajaban frenéticamente con la mujer tumbada en ella.

Tan pronto como la camilla pasó ante sus ojos y vio el revoltijo de cabellos rubios, sintió un mal presentimiento y una sensación de angustia la inundo por completo. Regina escuchó atentamente, pidiendo desesperadamente que se demostrara que estaba equivocada.

"Mujer de 32 años, víctima de accidente de tráfico. Sospecha de múltiples fracturas en costillas, tibia derecha y fémur izquierdo. También posible traumatismo craneoencefálico grave. Una parada cardiorrespiratoria en el camino pero se le estabilizó. "

La enfermera, que apuntaba todos los detalles para la ficha, asintió con la cabeza para dar a entender que lo estaba apuntando todo, luego levantó la vista al darse cuenta de que se había perdido una información crucial "¿cómo se llama?"

El paramédico parpadeó, obviamente sintiéndose mal por no haberse acordado y finalmente respondió: "Emma Swan".

"¿Estás bien?" Wilson volvió a preguntar, al no contestar la mujer este apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella para captar su atención. Ante el contacto Regina saltó de sorpresa al salir del trance cuando se volvió para mirar al hombre.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza, mientras sentía las lágrimas recorrer su cara al haber visto a su novia conectada a un respirador, cubierta de sangre y aparentemente sin ninguna respuesta a los estímulos.

Wilson rápidamente comprendió y pregunto para confirmar "¿la conoces?"

Regina tragó saliva y dijo: "es mi novia".

El moreno asintió con comprensión y respiró hondo mientras consideraba sus siguientes palabras, "si me das tu nombre y número de teléfono, me aseguraré de que alguien te dé noticias de su estado lo más pronto posible, pero en este momento, sería mejor que dejaras que los doctores se encarguen".

La ex Reina lanzó una rápida mirada por donde se habían llevado a la salvadora, ella asintió lentamente aun intentado asimilar lo que acababa de ver y le dio las gracias. Tomó el bloc de notas que el médico le ofrecía y escribió sus detalles.

Nunca fue una histérica y, desde luego, no era de las que agobiaban a los médicos mientras intentaban trabajar exigiendo respuestas, sin importar cuánto las deseara. Sin embargo, quería gritarle a Emma por no ser más cuidadosa y que esta con una sonrisa le contestara que todo estaba bien.

"Tan pronto como esté completamente estabilizada, alguien se pondrá en contacto contigo para tener sus datos". Escucho que le decía el doctor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Regina sabía que obviamente era el tipo de doctor comprensivo que se preocupaba mucho por los pacientes, pero en ese momento, lo encontró mucho más molesto que útil, pero decidió dejar de lado su irritación y dijo, "gracias", antes de regresar con su hijo.

'La persona a la que llama no está disponible en este momento, deje un mensaje después de la señal...'

Charming frunció el ceño y termino la llamada mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de plástico junto a la camilla de su esposa.

Intentando no alterar más a la mujer embarazada, él tomó su mano y dijo, " Puede que no tuviese su teléfono cuando entramos por el portal".

Snow asintió, aunque sabía que su marido lo decía para tranquilizarla, Emma siempre tenía su teléfono en el bolsillo y su sentido de madre le alertaba que algo andaba mal. La rubia sabía claramente que una vez llegaran al hospital se encontrarían con 'Allison Cameron', por lo que no entendía por qué no respondía ahora a su teléfono para explicar lo que no había mencionado antes.

Unos instantes después, fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y Cameron entró con una sonrisa en el rostro, "Henry está bien", anunció y la pareja instantáneamente se relajó ligeramente. "Aun así mi colega, el Dr. Foreman, se ha ofrecido a vigilarlo, no se preocupen, es uno de los mejores neurólogos del país".

Caminando hacia la cama la morena comenzó a anotar las observaciones necesarias y Snow la observó de cerca. La médica tenía la misma expresión que Charming cuando pensaba profundamente concentrado, siempre se había preguntado por qué en Emma nunca la había visto, incluso Henry la tenía. Snow se preguntó qué le había pasado a su hija para perder aquello.

"Todo se ve bien", sonrió Cameron, "el medicamento ha funcionado, así que ya debería poder referirte a un obstetra".

Snow rápidamente compartió una mirada de miedo con Charming, este estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un hombre rubio irrumpió en la habitación.

Cameron puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia él, "Estoy ocupada, Chase, sea lo que sea, puede esperar".

Un sonrojo empezó a subir por las mejillas del hombre, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y le tendió una la tabla para que ella la cogiera, "hay un caso en la sala de emergencias que podría interesarte".

Automáticamente, se volvió a la página que detalla los síntomas, sabía que era un hábito que había cogido de House, pero ella siempre miraba los síntomas y lesiones primero.

Ella alzó una ceja ante la lista de lesiones y dijo: "Hay médicos más que suficientes que pueden tratar este tipo de lesiones ocasionadas por un accidente de tráfico, además Chase yo ya tengo un caso".

Chase respiró hondo y sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo, después de una pequeña vacilación, se la dio a su compañera. "Hay algo sobre ella que podría interesarte".

Cameron lo miró con dudas mientras cogía la tarjeta y luego la miro, tan pronto como la vio, la tarjeta cayó al suelo y se volvió hacia la pareja que tenía detrás.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme, pero avisaré a la enfermera para que sean remitidos lo antes posible a la obstetra", dijo de manera irregular producido por el shock.

Con eso, sacó a Chase de la habitación, olvidando la tarjeta en el suelo.

Charming y Snow intercambiaron una mirada de malestar amos sabiendo que algo iba mal, él se inclinó y recogió la tarjeta de identificación que se habían olvidado los doctores.

Con una respiración profunda, se acercó a su esposa para que esta pudiera verla también, después de un momento de duda, la giraron.

Cada uno dejó escapar grito ahogado cuando ambos vieron la foto de la mujer a la que pertenecía la tarjeta y su el nombre: 'Emma Swan'.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Si algo no se entiende a causa de mi traducción hacédmelo saber y lo corregiré lo antes posible.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N / A: chicos, sé que lo de la licencia de conducir no tiene sentido y que en la vida real Regina necesitaría poder demostrar que es su novia para obtener información médica... la cuestión es que simplemente lo hace más fácil de esta manera. Para poder avanzar en la historia estos pequeños detalles lo hacen más fácil.**

Capítulo cuatro

Después de dejar a su familia y mientras estos se dirigían al hospital, Emma se sentó en un banco y miró hacia el parque infantil de la plaza donde se había sentado.

Sacó su teléfono por décima vez, para verificar si tenía cualquier mensaje. La rubia sabía que de un momento a otro recibiría una llamada de alguien de su familia, pero una parte de ella esperaba que House tuviera un caso y no se toparan con Cameron en todo el tiempo que pasaran en el hospital.

Había pasado años perfeccionando la personalidad de Allison Cameron, pero todo se vino abajo cuando termino su relación con Chase.

Ella había creído que ser médico era lo que quería, pero a medida que había crecido, de alguna manera había sentido que el hospital no era su sitio. Ahora, sospechaba que, de alguna manera, tenía algo que ver con ser la salvadora, habría sido mucho más difícil desaparecer en Storybrooke y que nadie la buscara, si trabajaba en el hospital en lugar de en la agencia de fianzas donde era normal no volver a aparecer hasta haber gastado el dinero de la paga anterior.

"¿Allison?" alguien la llamó, obviamente muy confundido.

Emma levantó la vista y trató desesperadamente de alejar la expresión de reconocimiento de su rostro cuando Lisa Cuddy se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Cómo has tenido tiempo de teñirte el cabello desde esta mañana?" se rio, mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo cuando se acercó. Pero todo sobre la mujer que creía conocer era completamente diferente. Por un lado, parecía más vieja que antes, su cabello había cambiado de color y vestía ropas que de no haberla visto pensaba que Allison Cameron se pondría.

"Creo que me confunde con otra persona", dijo Emma lo más rotunamente posible.

Cuddy alzó una ceja, la voz de la mujer sonaba un poco más áspera, pero al mismo tiempo, todavía era como la de su empleada.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Cuddy rio nerviosamente no entendiendo nada.

La rubia se puso de pie suspirando y dijo: "mi nombre es Emma Swan... soy una turista..."

El sonrojo empezó a aparecer en la cara de Cuddy, ella rápidamente la miró y dijo: "Lo siento mucho, su parecido con una de mis empleados es increíble".

"Pero no lo soy" Emma respondió a la defensiva. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de la morena, pensó que podía suavizar el ambiente, ya que después de todos los años pasados le seguía guardando cariño, con una pregunta que realmente no necesitaba preguntar, "¿podría decirme dónde está el hotel más cercano?"

Cuddy parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza, claramente teniendo la oportunidad de ayudarla a sentirse mejor, "a dos manzanas en esta misma calle, El Marigold... no te lo puedes perder".

"Gracias", murmuró Emma, "fue un placer conocerte, Lisa".

"Pero cómo -" La morena dijo perpleja.

La rubia se mordió el labio con frustración, cuando estaba a punto de inventarse una mentira convincente, notó a una madre persiguiendo desesperadamente a un niño pequeño subido en una moto de plástico.

Esta estaba claramente yendo demasiado rápido colina abajo y el niño tenía demasiado miedo para saltar, sin embargo, considerando que se dirigía directamente hacia una carretera principal, era probablemente la opción más segura.

Emma ni siquiera se molestó en volverse hacia su antigua jefa mientras corría en dirección al niño cuya madre nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

Fue como si todos sus sentidos heroicos se activaran cuando se dio cuenta de que un automóvil se pasaba por la calle sin mirar por donde iba el niño, oyó a la madre soltar un grito de angustia cuando finalmente la moto llego a la calle principal metiéndose en el camino del conductor a toda velocidad.

Sintiendo la adrenalina siendo bombeada a través de sus venas, la salvadora logro en el último momento poder empujar al niño a la seguridad de la acera. Antes de que pudiera mover sus propias piernas, sin embargo, una enorme fuerza la golpeó y luego de volar un par de metros cayó violentamente al suelo.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo, logró mantener los ojos abiertos y ver el automóvil continuar alejándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

El sonido de pasos apresurados la hizo apartar la vista del coche y levantar la mirada hacia la expresión angustiada de la madre de niño que había salvado.

"Dios mío, muchas gracias", lloró, claramente abrazada a su hijo al que podía haber perdido.

Emma trató de decirle que estaba bien, pero todo lo que salió fue aliento estrangulado, y empezó a notar la sangre que comenzaba a correr por su boca.

"Va a estar bien", dijo la mujer temblorosa mientras sacaba su teléfono con manos temblorosas.

Emma escucho mientras perdía el conocimiento a otra persona acercándose rápidamente y diciendo: "He llamado a una ambulancia, va a estar bien, soy médico".

La madre miró a Cuddy con gratitud, lo único que podía pensar era colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, ahora inconsciente, y susurrar, "gracias", mientras el sonido de las sirenas se escuchaba no muy lejos.

Charming en cuanto vio el nombre de Emma, básicamente corrió a la sala de emergencias detrás de la versión morena de su hija.

Cameron parecía haber desaparecido, ya que no logro encontrarla ya que ella estaba muy por delante de él. David seguía caminando por los pasillos tratando de encontrar urgencias olvidándose por completo de la gente que tenía alrededor.

"¡David!" Regina dijo por tercera vez y finalmente este parpadeó al ver a la novia de su hija tendiéndole la mano.

"Créeme, no quieres ver esto", dijo Regina lo más uniformemente posible, aunque la voz le salió bastante ronca.

El hombre rubio negó con la cabeza y evitó a la morena para tener una mejor vista de toda la habitación.

Sus ojos se vieron atraídos al instante por la actividad que se desarrollaba en la habitación, la única persona que no se movía era Cameron, que se quedó estupefacta mirando a la mujer en la cama.

Cameron se sintió algo aliviada de haber logrado que Chase la dejara sola antes de llegar allí, pero en el momento en que se acercó a la cama, su mente se quedó en blanco olvidando todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela de medicina.

"Dra. Cameron", gritó una enfermera mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante para agarrar a la mujer del brazo,

"¡Doctora!"

Los ojos abiertos de la morena finalmente se cerraron levemente y centró su atención en el monitor cardíaco.

"Inyecta 10 cc de epinefrina", ordenó.

Segundos más tarde, su orden se completó, suspiro y comenzó a dar órdenes para mantener a la paciente con vida.

Cameron evito en todo momento mirar la cara de Emma, eso era algo con lo que podría lidiar más tarde, preferentemente con una botella de vino.

"El BP todavía está bajo", dijo la enfermera treinta segundos más tarde.

"Esta bradicardia", anunció otra enfermera.

"Inyecten otros 10 cc de epinefrina" la morena dijo algo débilmente.

Un momento después, la enfermera negó con la cabeza, "sin cambios".

Cameron se mordió el labio con concentración mientras inspeccionaba todas las heridas causadas por accidente, mientras lo hacía sus ojos se desviaron sobre la cara de Emma y al instante aparto la mirada.

La enfermera pareció seguir su recorrido cuando sus ojos se agrandaron, "¿la... la conoces, Cameron?"

La morena negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo acerca de una coincidencia, antes de que ella dijera, "desfibrilador".

La otra mujer rápidamente asintió y tiró de la máquina hacia adelante, entregándole las dos palas a la médica.

Cameron las colocó en el pecho de la mujer y dijo, "carga a uno cincuenta"

Regina ya no podía parar de llorar y se volvió para mirar a David que claramente no podía apartar la mirada de su hija siendo reanimada. Obviamente, era confuso para el hombre ver a una versión más joven de su hija tratando de salvar a la que él realmente conocía. Regina volvió la mirada hacia la sala, mientras miraban la escena que transcurría dentro, ambos querían saber qué le había sucedido a la salvadora para encontrarse en esa cama a punto de morir.

"Cargar de nuevo" Cameron miró hacia el monitor desesperadamente, apretando las palas como si así fueran a resultar más efectivas.

"Doctora... ella ya ha sido codificada dos veces..." dijo una enfermera débilmente.

"Carga a doscientos", dijo Cameron a modo de respuesta.

La enfermera parecía lista para protestar, pero esta al final solo asintió y presionó el botón.

"Claro…"

Todos observaban la escena con la respiración contenida. Tanto David como Regina tenían la sensación de que era una de las últimas posibilidades que tenía el sheriff de Storybrooke para seguir con vida. Y cada uno de ellos dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el BP comenzó a ascender de forma constante después de unos segundos.

Cameron miró a David y Regina, cuando finalmente pudo darse cuenta de que el mundo existía fuera de esa sala. Alzó una ceja ante las expresiones en sus caras y de repente no tuvo dudas de que sabían exactamente porque acaba de salvar la vida de una mujer que parecía ser ella de más mayor, pero ahora no era el momento.

Volviéndose a la enfermera, dijo, "reserve una radiografía y una estadística de MRI, busque a alguien de trauma y dígales que me informen de la magnitud del daño óseo tan pronto como sea posible".

La enfermera asintió y dijo, "de inmediato, doctora".

Snow gritó cuando otra contracción sacudió su cuerpo, el médico levantó la cabeza con simpatía y dijo:

"¿Dónde está su marido, señora Nolan?"

La morena solo negó con la cabeza y dijo: "tiene algo importante que hacer..."

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que el doctor pudiera cuestionarla más y David se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama, juntando instantáneamente su mano con la de Snow.

Con un profundo aliento, ella lo miró expectante, esperando que él le dijera que todo había sido un gran error. Sin embargo, la mirada solemne que le devolvió su marido contaba una historia diferente, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la almohada mientras dejaba escapar aún más lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¿Es ella...?", Comenzó, pero no pudo terminar la frase, por la posibilidad enorme de perder un hijo el día en que nace el otro. El primer pensamiento que le paso por la mente fue que Emma no podía morir si no arruinaría el cumpleaños de su hermano. Segundos después, que se sintió como una persona absolutamente terrible por haberlo pensado y miró a David, esperando que estos pensamientos morbosos no fueran lo que tendría al pensar en el aniversario de la muerte de su hija.

"Emma está... viva..." dijo débilmente, "están haciendo algunas pruebas y Regina le contó a uno de los médicos sobre su relación, por lo que deberíamos obtener noticias pronto".

Una contracción particularmente mala se apoderó del cuerpo de Snow y gritó a todo pulmón.

El doctor los miró, claramente tratando de descubrir quién era Emma, pero pareció decidir que no le incumbía y dijo: "es hora de apretar..."

Snow negó con la cabeza y miró a David, "Quiero a Emma aquí..."

"Mary Margaret..." suspiró apretando su mano.

"Ella podrá conocer a Leo más tarde", aseguró.

"Pero..." dijo ella débilmente, David intuyó que cuando ella dijo Emma, probablemente se refería a Cameron.

Encontraban la presencia de la morena realmente tranquilizadora, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Allison Cameron no tenía idea de quiénes eran y que probablemente ésta después de haber visto Emma les iba a hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

"Tienes que empujar, señora Nolan", insistió el médico, Snow asintió finalmente y casi le rompe la mano a su esposo en uno de los empujones finales

"Deberías estar listo para poder irte", anunció Foreman, mientras terminaba de iluminar a Henry con la linterna en los ojos, "parece que se han ido todos los signos de conmoción cerebral. ¿Dónde está tu madre?"

El niño se encogió de hombros, aunque tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro mientras respondía:

"Ha ido a buscarme zumo hace media hora, y aún no ha vuelto"

"Es un gran hospital puede haberse perdido, tranquilo", se rio entre dientes, "si no vuelve pronto, podemos enviar un grupo de búsqueda".

Henry se rio, hasta que escuchó el ruido de los tacones familiar y desvió vista hacia la puerta para ver a su madre entrar por la puerta sin ningún zumo en la mano.

Él frunció el ceño y consideró cuestionar la falta de una bebida, hasta que vio la cara de su madre y olvidó por completo que había pedido algo.

Saltando de la camilla y acercándose a su madre y dijo: "¿Qué pasó, mamá?"

Regina miró a Foreman, quien le ofreció una sonrisa cautelosa, podía decir que estaba incómodo con la situación.

Ella lo miró expectante por unos momentos, como diciéndole que obviamente no revelaría la información frente a él.

Foreman se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza, entregándole unos papeles para que los firmara, "Henry puede irse tan pronto como esté listo, solo manténtenos atentos a cualquier comportamiento errático y tráelo de vuelta si ves algo fuera de lo común".

Regina asintió y rápidamente firmó los formularios del alta, Foreman tomó los papeles y, con una rápida mirada y torpe, se despidió.

"¿Qué pasa Mama?" Henry lo intentó de nuevo.

La morena se dejó caer en la silla junto a su hijo y le puso la mano en el brazo, pensó cómo decirle al niño que estaba tan acostumbrado a la magia, que tendrían que esperar a que los médicos salvaran a su madre, que ironía.

Abrió la boca para decir las palabras en voz alta, no salió nada y se dijo a sí misma que todo lo que tenía que decir era que Emma había sufrido un accidente. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por la cara, no se había dado cuenta de que aún no había aceptado la situación.

"Emma..." comenzó ella, pero rápidamente el llanto no la dejó seguir.

Henry observó de cerca la cara de su madre y sintió que el pánico empezaba a entrar en su mente, su madre nunca lloraba a menos que le hubiese pasado algo muy malo con una persona que le importaba profundamente.

"¿Qué le pasó a mamá?" susurró tan suavemente como pudo.

Regina se mordió el labio y lo miró, " ha sufrido un accidente de coche"

El chico moreno tomó aliento y bajó la mirada a su cama por un momento antes de que se le ocurriera otra pregunta, "¿Cómo... esta ella...?"

Su madre le puso la mano sobre la suya y le dijo, "ella no está despierta, pero los doctores dicen que está estable y que nos llamaran tan pronto como sepan el alcance de sus heridas".

Henry asintió y permitió que su madre le apretara la mano mientras las lágrimas le iban cayendo por sus mejillas, de pronto teléfono de Regina sonó.

Ésta miró el texto y sonrió débilmente, "¿quieres ir a conocer a tu tío, Henry?"

"Allison", Cuddy la llamó mientras se acercaba.

La morena miró a su jefe y dijo: "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Escuché que ha asumido el caso del accidente de tráfico", dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba la camilla de Emma. Ambas miraron hacia la cortina, detrás de la cual, las enfermeras estaban trabajando en limpiar la sangre de la mujer e intentando quitarle la ropa para localizar las demás heridas.

"Escuché que vio el accidente", respondió Cameron, con un ligero temblor en su voz, "Me sorprende que no haya tomado el caso usted misma".

"Pude escuchar la voz de Stacey en mi cabeza diciendo que la experiencia traumática me haría un doctor menos efectivo... y hablando de eso..."

"No estamos relacionadas para nada, no hay ninguna razón legal para no tratarla", suspiró la mujer más joven, sabía que no era ético tratar a alguien solo para que pudiera pedir respuestas, pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

"¿Qué tal una razón emocional?" Cuddy preguntó con la cabeza inclinada, "no puede ser cómodo ver a alguien que se parece tanto a ti en esa situación".

"Es exactamente por eso que quiero tratarla... es difícil de explicar..." se detuvo, tratando de pensar en una razón plausible por la que quería tratarla, mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que no sabía exactamente qué le había pasado. "¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando la golpearon?"

Cuddy sonrió levemente y respondió: "estaba salvando a un niño pequeño en una moto de estar donde está ella ahora".

"Es por eso que quiero tratarla, y no muchos doctores tienen tiempo de prestarle toda su atención.

Dudo que House obtenga un caso pronto".

La mujer más mayor levantó ambas manos en forma de rendición y dijo: "No estaba buscando que me convencieras, solo quería asegurarme de que obtendría la mejor y más inflexible atención".

Cameron asintió y miró hacia la cortina con una expresión incierta en su rostro.

"Se parece tanto a ti, es difícil de creer", se rio Cuddy para sí misma, "es casi como si fuerais la misma persona".

La otra doctora apretó la mandíbula encubiertamente, era una posibilidad que ella no había considerado, de hecho todavía no había considerado ninguna explicación, ya que no podía imaginar una historia lógica a esta situación.

"Estoy seguro de que es solo una coincidencia", suspiró Cameron.

"Por cierto, avísame cuando se despierte. La señora Johnson quiere agradecer en persona a la salvadora de su hijo".

"Interesante", anunció House mientras cojeaba hacia la sala de control de resonancias magnéticas.

Cameron miró por encima de su hombro y rápidamente frunció el ceño a Chase, "¿se lo dijiste?"

"En realidad Foreman lo hizo, tenía curiosidad de saber qué estaban haciendo dos tercios de mi equipo. Por lo general, uno de ustedes siempre hace algo raro", sonrió mientras se inclinaba para inspeccionar la pantalla.

"Hacer pruebas en un paciente es extraño para un médico". Preguntó Cameron escépticamente.

"Ejecutar pruebas en una paciente diferente a la que estabas tan decidida a tratar hace una hora es extraño. Sabía que había de haber un motivo para que transfirieras toda esa atención tan rápido".

"Esto puede sorprenderte, House, pero soy capaz de trabajar en más de un caso por semana y, ciertamente, soy capaz de ser compasivo con más de un ser humano por semana", respondió con los dientes apretados, presionando rápidamente los botones para inspeccionar diferentes secciones del cerebro.

House y Chase intercambiaron una mirada rápida, antes de que House decidiera seguir la conversación adelante y señalar el punto importante, "¿sabes que Cuddy no estará feliz de que estés tratando a tu hermana?"

Los dedos de Cameron se detuvieron en el teclado y cerró los ojos con frustración. "Soy hija única, el parecido es una coincidencia".

"Si eso fuera cierto, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterada?" Chase preguntó con una ceja alzada e instantáneamente saltó ligeramente hacia atrás en su silla cuando se encontró con unos ojos furiosos.

"El parecido puede ser una coincidencia, pero sigue siendo bastante desconcertante...", respondió ella lo más uniformemente posible.

A pesar de que había sido capaz de convencer a House de la mentira, bastante elaborada, que era la vida de Allison Cameron. Ella no sabía que Emma Swan no era otra que la mujer herida en la máquina de resonancia magnética.

Entonces Allison se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba la mujer en la máquina. La voz de House la sacó de sus pensamientos "Entonces tal vez estés demasiado cerca de este caso", sonrió con satisfacción, "claramente te hace sentir incómoda".

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi comodidad?" la morena frunció el ceño, finalmente alejándose del ordenador para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Oh, yo no", se rio, "estoy interesado en cómo resulta todo esto, puedo ver que hay algo sobre este caso que te está molestando y lo resolveré".

"Un accidente automovilístico no cae exactamente bajo el alcance de un diagnosticador..." dijo Chase frunciendo el ceño, "sabemos lo que le pasa..."

House inclinó la cabeza y le hizo una mueca burlona al rubio, "pero no solo soy un diagnosticador, soy un médico y el mejor del hospital a decir verdad".

Chase y Cameron pusieron los ojos en blanco en los mismos dos y la morena respondió: "No necesito tu ayuda, House, puedo manejar esto sin ti".

El hombre se puso de pie, puso su mano sobre su corazón y dijo de forma sarcástica, "el estudiante finalmente ha superado al maestro"

La doctora puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó una mano por la cara con frustración, "no hay ningún problema aquí, House, esta mujer se parece a mí y quiero tratarla por ese motivo".

House tendió su mano y Chase instantáneamente le dio el archivo, como siempre, se saltó el nombre e hizo una ojeada rápida a los daños y síntomas. Finalmente, pareció decidir que no podía encontrar una razón válida para que él fuera quien la tratara, por ella, probó con una táctica diferente.

Dirigiéndose a la portada, dijo en voz alta: "Emma Swan".

Cameron involuntariamente se estremeció y dijo, "ah, ja, lo sabía. ¿Quién es ella, Cameron?"

"Estoy cansada", murmuró Cameron, volteándose para mirar la pantalla.

El silencio reinó por un momento y House finalmente decidió que tenía que esperar para aclarar este misterio: "Cameron cuando hayas terminado, lleva los resultados de las pruebas a mi despacho".


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

"Tiene hipertensión intracraneal, va a necesitar cirugía para aliviar esa presión", anunció Foreman cuando él y sus dos colegas entraron a la habitación. House en su escritorio observó cómo el otro hombre colocaba los resultados de la resonancia magnética sobre la mesa.

Cojeó e inspeccionó críticamente las imágenes, claramente esperando otra oportunidad para probar que el otro médico estaba equivocado, "¿Eso es todo?"

Chase puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Te dije que un accidente de coche no requería tu ayuda".

House sonrió al médico y se volvió hacia la imagen, "¿Qué es eso en el lóbulo frontal?".

"Una sombra", suspiró Foreman, "no tenemos tiempo para esto House, la probabilidad de daño cerebral aumenta exponencialmente cuanto más esperamos".

"Entonces reserve la cirugía si tiene todo esto tan claro y bajo control, ¿por qué está buscando mi aprobación?"

"Porque nos dijo que trajéramos los resultados a su oficina", señaló Cameron.

"Si están tan seguros, me habrían ignorado y reservado la cirugía de todos modos", se rio House.

De pronto sonó un localizador y Cameron lo miró, "la cirugía está reservada para dentro de una hora". House parpadeó un par de veces y dijo: "es casi como si la magia fuera real".

"¿Hay algún punto para esto, sabes, aparte de perder el tiempo?" La mujer morena suspiró.

El House inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, "Tengo un rompecabezas que resolver".

"No, no tienes nada que resolver. La causa de sus lesiones fue el exceso de velocidad del automóvil, por lo que no necesitamos a un médico especialista en diagnostico que nos diga qué hacer", espetó Cameron, lo que provoco que Foreman y Chase intercambiaran una mirada de sorpresa.

"Pensé que se suponía que debías ver al paciente como algo más que sus síntomas, Cameron, ¿ya tienes su historial completo?" "Lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo si no estuviera aquí", replicó ella.

House levantó una ceja, nunca la había visto tan irritable, ni siquiera cuando se aburría y se dedicaba a molestarla como otras tantas veces.

"Bueno, mientras estabas haciendo tus pequeñas pruebas, hice una investigación ..." anunció, extendiendo la mano, agarró el archivo de su escritorio y lo abrió. "Una historia tan triste. Sus padres la abandonaron en el bosque, donde ella habría muerto si un niño pelirrojo no la hubiera llevado a un restaurante. Por eso, supuse que estuvo en un hogar de acogida por un tiempo". Paso a la siguiente página, adoptó una expresión de sorpresa y dijo: "¡veintidós hogares de acogida antes de que ella se graduara, Uoo! Luego fue a la cárcel, entregando a su hijo en adopción ... y luego nada ..."

"¿Cómo descubriste todo eso?" Espetó Cameron, tratando de contener las lágrimas ante los recuerdos de su horrible vida.

"Conozco a un chico", House se rio entre dientes, "tal vez todo esto explique por qué salvó al niño, quizás tantos años de soledad le dieron algún tipo de complejo de héroe..."

"¡Cállate!" Cameron gritó.

Los tres hombres en la habitación se vieron sorprendidos por el grito de la mujer y House dijo: "¿estás segura de que no la conoces? Esto parece que se te hace conocido".

"¡Simplemente no quiero perder tiempo! Tenemos una hora para prepararla para la cirugía y obtener un historial completo, no tenemos tiempo para esto".

"Dígame exactamente qué está pasando y dejaré el tema", insistió House.

Cameron tomó una respiración profunda y calmada y dijo: "no hay nada que hacer, ¿cuál es tu teoría aquí, House, un viaje en el tiempo? Ella es ocho años mayor que yo, así que no puedes pensar que somos gemelas... ahora lo harás ¡Por favor, abandone esta ridícula farsa y centrémonos tratarla!

El hombre generalmente ingenioso abrió la boca para responder, pero no salió ningún sonido y, en cambio, simplemente asintió.

Cameron giró sobre sus talones, sin siquiera mirar las expresiones de asombro de sus compañeros de trabajo y salió del despacho.

El nuevo Charming acababa de ser traído por la enfermera y les habían asegurado que todo era perfectamente normal. Aunque Snow sabía que debería estar en las nubes, simplemente no podía. No cuando ella no sabía la condición de su otro bebé, mucho más mayor y con familia propia.

"No tiene cara de Leo", suspiró Snow, cortando el silencio, mientras pasaba un dedo por la mejilla del recién nacido, Charming hizo un ruido de aprobación y continuaron mirando al bebé.

Tanto Snow como David levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo que escucharon el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, dejando entrar a Regina y Henry, mientras Snow les dedicaba una débil sonrisa.

Henry se acercó rápidamente para ver al bebé, podía admitir que se sentía bastante extraño por ser mucho mayor que su tío, pero tampoco es como si su árbol genealógico en si no fuera extraño, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Suponiendo que todos lograron llegar a casa, sería perfecto.

"Así que Leo?" preguntó Henry, acercando cautelosamente su dedo para tocar su cabeza calva, como si eso lo hiciera real. Snow sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "no le queda bien".

Henry frunció el ceño a su abuela, notando lo cerca que ésta estaba del borde de las lágrimas, le llevó la mano al brazo para darle algo de apoyo y le dijo: "¿por qué no?"

"No lo sé", ella dijo finalmente antes de romper a llorar, Charming tomó a su hijo de los brazos de su esposa y lo puso en la cuna que la enfermera le había proporcionado. Henry se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó, murmurando su comprensión contra el hombro de su abuela.

"Emma va a estar bien", dijo David con determinación mientras juntaba su mano con la de Snow para apoyarla.

"Se supone que debería estar aquí, no sola en una cama de hospital siendo tratada por una versión anterior de ella misma. Y si... y si ella…" Snow se fue apagando, sabiendo que todos entendían su significado. Snow continúo dando rienda suelta a su frustración por la situación de su hija y no poder hacer nada " Ella nunca confió lo suficiente como para contarnos sobre la Dra. Allison Cameron. Había una parte de su vida de la que no sabíamos nada, y él en cambio puede pasar toda su vida siendo criado por nosotros. ¿iCómo es eso justo?!

Los ojos de Snow se posaron en los de Regina, que tenía una mirada profundamente arrepentida y se movió ligeramente en su cama, "oh, Regina, no quería decir…"

La antigua Reina Malvada levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza, "es indiscutible que habría tenido padres si yo no hubiera lanzado la maldición, no hay forma de justificarlo..."

"También es indiscutible que yo no hubiera nacido y que tú y mamá nunca podrían haber estado juntas, el comienzo de la historia puede no haber sido feliz, pero al final fue bastante perfecto", respondió Henry.

Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron, no tenía idea de lo que había estado esperando escuchar a su hijo decir esas palabras, que consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa.

Con una débil sonrisa, se fue acercando hacia su hijo que todavía estaba en el abrazo de su abuela y dijo: "Sé que no es justo ... pero puede ayudar saber lo que pasó".

Snow soltó un poco a Henry y asintió con la cabeza a su ex madrastra, quien respiró hondo y explicó: "La Directora del Hospital dijo que vio a Emma salvar a un niño de ser atropellado por el coche ".

La mujer lo pensó por un momento, pero permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se dejara ver en la comisura de su boca. A pesar de la horrible situación, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor al saber que no había sido solo un evento aleatorio, que su hija era la verdadera salvadora dondequiera que estuviera.

David tenía una expresión similar, orgullo mezclado con intensa preocupación, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el teléfono de Regina sonó.

Regina rememoro todos los años que conocía a Emma, frunció el ceño ante el tono profesional, incluso si era una doctora, todavía le resultaba difícil creer que Emma pudiera haber sido realmente una adulta tan madura y funcional.

"Cameron quiere hablar conmigo", dijo con voz irregular.

Todos asintieron y, después de aceptar decirles todo de la conversación, salió al vestíbulo y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba apoyada en la Estación de enfermeras, se dirigió hacia ella.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó tan pronto como estuvo a su lado.

Cameron levantó la vista de algunos papeles que tenía en sus manos y le ofreció a la otra mujer una sonrisa tentativa, "¿tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado?"

Regina solo asintió y se dejó llevar a un área de descanso más aislada, tan pronto como se sentó, miró a la mujer con expectación, tratando desesperadamente de pasar por alto el hecho de que literalmente estaba hablando con la persona por la que estaba tan preocupada.

"... Emma ... tiene una cantidad significativa de presión intracraneal, va a necesitar cirugía para aliviar la presión y reducir el riesgo de daño adicional en su cerebro".

La morena mayor asintió, sabía que no necesitaban su permiso para llevar a cabo el procedimiento, por lo que claramente había otro motivo para llamarla allí.

"Está bien ..." dijo insegura, sabía que aún no había procesado el hecho de que su novia se sometería a una operación, y mucho menos en su cabeza.

Cameron estaba a punto de estirarse y colocar su mano en el brazo de la otra mujer como lo haría con cualquier otra visitante preocupada, pero de repente se lo pensó mejor y retiró el brazo.

"Esperaba que pudieras decirme algunas cosas para ayudarla a recuperarse".

Regina asintió y Cameron miró hacia abajo en su portapapeles, "¿Tiene alguna alergia?"

"No que yo sepa..."

Cameron entrecerró los ojos y dijo: "¿exactamente de cuánto tiempo la conoces?"

"Cuatro años", replicó Regina, podía entender por qué la versión anterior de su novia era tan ansiosa. Tenía que fingir ante otras personas, que no le molestaba no saber quién era Emma Swan y que no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y esto estaba claramente devorándola.

"¿Tipo de sangre?" Cameron suspiró.

La morena pensó en esto por un momento y solo negó con la cabeza, "No sé ..."

Cameron se mordió el labio y se movió sobre la caja por un momento antes de que decidiera que este enfoque no estaba funcionando, "¿sería el mismo que el mío? Pensó sin querer realmente admitir lo loco que era eso.

Regina tragó saliva y le lanzó a la otra mujer una mirada compasiva antes de decir: "Creo que ya sabes la mayoría de las respuestas igualmente".

La doctora apretó su mandíbula y estaba a punto de preguntar directamente qué estaba pasando, cuando fue interrumpida por unos pasos suaves detrás de ella.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio la mirada claramente tentativa en el rostro de Chase, él sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante, pero tenía que transmitir el mensaje.

"La señorita Swan está casi lista para la cirugía, pensé que querría venir y hablar con el cirujano antes de que ella entre".

Regina asintió y luego se volvió para mirar la expresión insegura en el rostro de Cameron, no sabía si debía continuar esta conversación, especialmente porque no sabía si ella estaba lista para la verdad.

Finalmente, la doctora pareció tomar su decisión cuando se levantó de su asiento, "por qué no nos da diez minutos, señorita Milis, y nos aseguraremos de que de que Foreman converse con usted sobre el procedimiento".

Regina asintió de nuevo y no dijo una palabra mientras observaba a los dos médicos alejarse.

Regina respiró hondo y se abrió camino hacia la habitación privada que Cuddy le había dado a Emma.

Aparentemente, salvar la vida de un niño frente la directora del Hospital, hizo que esta se olvidara por completo de la necesidad de un seguro. Cuddy había asegurado que todo sería completamente gratis, y Regina estaba tan aliviada que al menos podía olvidar una de sus preocupaciones.

Finalmente, dirigió su atención a la mujer en la cama, ignorando completamente al equipo de médicos que la rodeaban.

El pitido del monitor cardíaco fue sorprendentemente desconcertante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, especialmente mientras inspeccionaba todo lo demás. Emma tenía enyesadas una pierna y un brazo, respiraba a través de un tubo y se veía extraordinariamente pálida.

Silenciosamente reafirmo su propia decisión de no permitir que Henry la visitara, pero estaba segura de que lo lamentaría profundamente si algo sucedía.

Caminó hacia la cama, colocó su mano sobre la de su novia y preguntó: "¿cuánto tiempo tomará la cirugía?"

"Es un procedimiento relativamente rutinario, pero sigue siendo una cirugía cerebral" dijo suavemente Foreman. "Es difícil establecer un límite de tiempo, pero tendremos a una enfermera que le ofrecerá actualizaciones se su evolución"

Regina tragó saliva y asintió, todo lo que quería en este momento era que la salvadora se despertara milagrosamente. Así podrían encontrar una mentira para Cameron, buscar un camino a casa y finalmente obtener su final feliz.

"Ya ves Cameron, parece que obtuviste el final malo del trato", dijo alguien, acompañado por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y el de un bastón golpeando el suelo.

La doctora morena puso los ojos en blanco, aunque todavía estaba procesando la información que Regina casi le había revelado, la teoría de los gemelos de House ciertamente no estaba ayudando.

"Este realmente no es el momento House", siseó ella.

El médico la ignoró y caminó directo para pararse frente a Regina, "Cameron todo lo que obtienes es una noche romántica con Chase, mientras que Swan tiene a una diosa". Las cejas de Regina se alzaron y miró a su novia inconsciente.

Chase se sonrojó cuando se volvió y vio la expresión divertida de Foreman dijo: "Por favor, House salga necesitamos preparar a la señorita Swan para la cirugía".

House ignoró al australiano y se volvió para mirar a Cameron.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó el rubor subiendo por la cara de su empleada y su boca se abrió, mientras formaba una nueva teoría: "¿no te encantaría cambiar?

El rubor de Cameron se intensificó, abrió la boca para rechazar sus palabras, solo para que no saliera ninguna palabra. Chase le lanzó una mirada expectante, claramente él creía que ella simplemente se encogería de hombros con el comentario de House, pero parecía estar afectándola más de lo que podía considerarse normal por simple vergüenza.

"Cameron?" urgió el doctor rubio, solo para no recibir más intentos de negación.

"Oh, Dios mío ... te sientes atraído por ella, ¿verdad?" House dijo alegremente, aunque claramente todavía con incredulidad.

Cameron respiró hondo y le lanzó a Regina una mirada de disculpa, "Lo siento mucho por esto ..."

House sonrió ante la clara expresión de estupor de Regina, obviamente ella no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse acerca de esta situación. Por un lado, tenía mucho con que molestar a Emma cuando volvieran a Storybrooke, pero por el otro, antes de todo eso estaban a punto de perforarle un agujero en la cabeza a la mujer que amaba.

"Sabes, si la rubia de aquí no lo logra, siempre podrías comenzar algo con Cameron, no hay diferencia", se rio.

Regina lo miró fijamente por un momento, sabía que ella no era el mejor ejemplo de buena conducta del mundo y en su momento había dicho algunas cosas muy mordaces en su vida, pero eso era irrespetuosos y completamente insensible.

"¡House!" Chase, Cameron y Foreman lo regañaron al mismo tiempo.

"Oh calmaros, era solo una broma", se rio entre dientes House.

Se volvió para mirar a la mujer morena detrás de él, solo para encontrarse con un puño directo a su nariz. Escuchó un ligero chasquido y cayó, Chase y Foreman lo atraparon rápidamente antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

House retiró la mano de su nariz y parpadeó varias veces ante la sangre.

"No fue divertido", dijo Regina con su porte al más estilo Reina, antes de inclinarse y besar la frente de Emma.

"Espero actualizaciones tan pronto como sea posible", anunció, antes de salir de la habitación.

 **A / N Espero que hayan disfrutado XD Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido varios problemas con el ordenador estos meses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

"Esto no debería ser tan difícil", suspiró Snow mientras observaba a su recién nacido dormir tranquilamente.

"Tenemos demasiado en qué pensar ahora", respondió David y se estiró para apretar su mano, "podemos pedirle un nombre a Emma cuando ésta despierte".

La morena miró su cama por un momento y finalmente asintió, "¿hay alguna noticia?"

Henry le dio un codazo a su madre y la cabeza de Regina se levantó como un resorte desde su teléfono, el cual llevaba mirando durante las últimas dos horas y media, "la última fue de hace una hora", dijo con ansiedad.

"Va a estar bien, mamá", le aseguró Henry y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, "Ma es la salvadora, no puede ser derrotada tan fácilmente".

El alcalde suspiró y asintió, no pudo evitar sentirse inútil. Si esto hubiera sucedido en Storybrooke, ella ya podría haber curado a su novia y estar en casa gritándole por las consecuencias de su puñetero complejo de héroe.

"¿Qué hay de Emmett?", Sugirió Henry después de un momento.

Snow inclinó su cabeza en consideración y negó con la cabeza, le gustaba la idea de honrar a su hija, pero si lo hacía ahora, sería como admitir que tendría que ser recordada.

"Sería extraño si los nombres de mis hijos fueran tan similares", suspiró.

La otra morena asintió, entendiendo claramente su razonamiento, pero nadie podía negar que existía una clara posibilidad de que ella necesitara honrar a su hija.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación hasta que Regina finalmente suspiró y le entregó el teléfono a Henry. "Voy a por un café", suspiró.

David le ofreció a Regina una sonrisa de apoyo y Henry comenzó a mirar el teléfono de la misma manera que su madre lo había hecho, mientras esta salía por la puerta.

Unos instantes después, Henry saltó de su asiento cuando sonó el teléfono, "Mamá está fuera de la cirugía, y dijeron que podemos ir a verla".

David miró hacia la puerta y consideró si debían esperar a Regina, pero sabía que sus nervios probablemente no podían soportarlo, así que escribió en un pedazo de papel a dónde iban.

* * *

"Le envié un mensaje a su novia", anunció Chase, Cameron solo asintió y continuó tomando los signos vitales de la otra mujer.

Después de un momento de silencio, continuó: "Sabes que no deberías dejar que lo que diga House te afecte, probablemente está enfadado porque no pudo encontrar nada".

Cameron puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Crep que Regina ya le dio una lección".

"House no aprende", el rubio se rio y le entregó a la morena la tabla para que pudiera comenzar a registrar la información necesaria.

"Pero pierde el interés bastante rápido", respondió ella, "se dará cuenta de que el parecido es una coincidencia y entonces no habrá forma de que siga interesado un caso de accidente automovilístico".

"Él no cree en las coincidencias, sabes que no se detendrá hasta que de alguna manera demuestre que ella es tu gemela perdida o algo así".

"Ella es mayor que yo ..." Cameron suspiró, mientras se alejaba de la cama. "Además, dicen que todos tenemos un doble…"

"Intenta decirle eso a House", se rio Chase.

Cameron terminó de cambiar una venda y puso los ojos en blanco, estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario, cuando fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Podemos verla?" Henry preguntó en voz baja, nunca entendería por qué de los tres él había sido forzado a hacer la pregunta. Sin Regina allí, solo eran dos adultos u un niño intimidados por la versión más joven de su madre.

Cameron sonrió débilmente al chico moreno y asintió, "por supuesto".

Dubitativamente, se acercó a la cama, seguido por el sonido de Charming empujando la silla de ruedas de Snow mientras ella aferraba a su tío.

Chase y Cameron se pararon torpemente a un lado, pero tan pronto como los ojos de Snow cayeron sobre su pequeña niña vendada, se giró en busca de la doctora morena.

"C-como esta ella?" preguntó con incertidumbre mientras intentaba desesperadamente ignorando lo surrealista de la situación.

"La cirugía ha bajado la presión a niveles seguros ... Emma tendrá que ser vigilada de cerca, ya no sabremos la verdadera magnitud del daño hasta que se despierte y se le pueda hacer un examen neurológico completo", respondió Cameron.

Snow asintió y miró de nuevo a la versión de Emma que se encontraba tumbada en la camilla. Inspeccionó la pierna y el brazo enyesados, el vendaje cubría su cabeza y se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente le habían afeitado una buena parte de la cabeza a su hija.

"¿Cuándo se despertará?" Henry preguntó tímidamente mientras colocaba una mano en el brazo de su madre.

"Es difícil estar seguro de eso", dijo Chase en voz baja, "las lesiones en la cabeza son difíciles de predecir, pero el Dr. Foreman es uno de los mejores neurólogos del país y la Dr. Cameron estará aquí para vigilar cualquier problema de tu, heee….

"Mamá", Henry continuo.

Vio como los ojos de Cameron se abrieron y comenzó a preguntarse si se había dado cuenta de que era su hijo, Cameron lo miraba a los ojos. Tragó saliva y recordó que posiblemente no podía reconocerlo, ya que se había negado ni siquiera a verlo cuando nació.

Chase lanzó una mirada de confusión a Cameron antes de volverse hacia Henry y ofrecerle una sonrisa: "si, todo va bien, ella estará despierta antes de que te des cuenta".

Después este tomó la tabla y sonrió a los visitantes antes de volverse hacia Cameron, "House pidió una actualización"

Asintiendo, la morena pensó en ofrecerse a ir en su lugar y así contestar ella mismas las preguntas de House, pero ella tenía sus propias preguntas, aunque no sabía si realmente quería conocer las respuestas.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, se giró hacia la cama e hizo una última revisión rápida a la mujer dormida, antes de volverse hacia la familia y comenzar a resolver sus dudas, pero se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando con tanta curiosidad como ella a ellos.

"Entonces ... ¿De que conocen a ... Emma?" Snow notó lo difícil que era para la mujer decir su nombre de nacimiento. De repente sintió una punzada de culpa al darse cuenta de había una razón por la que había cambiado su nombre a Allison Cameron. Estaba bastante claro que el nombre Emma Swan no le traía muchos recuerdos felices a la doctora.

"Somos sus amigos" dijo David, mientras se agachaba para quitar a su inquieto hijo de las manos de su esposa.

Snow le lanzó una mirada agradecida, antes de que ella se levantara de la silla de ruedas para poder acercarse a Emma.

Moviendo un mechón rubio rebelde de su cara, sonrió tristemente y comenzó a desear que todo esto fuera una especie de broma macabra, y que Emma abriría los ojos en cualquier momento. Pero después de un par de minutos sin respuesta alguna, miró a Cameron que parecía estar examinando todos sus gestos. La forma en que la morena había movido el cabello de la rubia parecía tan maternal, como cualquier otra madre de los pacientes que había tenido, pero esa mujer parecía tener la misma edad que la mujer de la camilla y supuesta otra versión de ella.

La princesa sintió que la culpa la envolvía ante la expresión anhelante de joven doctora y comenzó a preguntarse si ella había experimentado alguna vez ese nivel de atención. Y no pudo resistir. Mary Margaret era muy consciente de que ese sentimiento tan irrefrenable era una mezcla del nacimiento de su nuevo bebé, que había jugado con sus hormonas y que su otra hija mucho mayor actualmente respiraba con ayuda de una máquina, por lo que se dirigió hacia la morena y la abrazó.

Cameron se tensó al instante y estaba a punto de intentar alejarla, pero se distrajo con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el repiqueteo de los tacones contra el suelo.

"Mary Margaret", dijo Regina con un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba la doctora. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a su novia y sintió que se desvanecía un poco la tensión cuando notó que, a pesar de seguir enchufada a todas esas máquinas y sin despertarse, se veía significativamente mejor que cuando la había visto por última vez.

Snow finalmente liberó a la mujer más joven y se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

Los ojos de Cameron permanecieron muy abiertos y reflexionó por qué ese abrazo se había sentido tan bien, algo de aquella mujer la hacía sentir tranquila, y ese pensamiento la asustó por completo. Ella había soñado muchas veces cómo sería tener una madre, alguien que la amara incondicionalmente y que se asegurara de que ella fuera feliz. Pero renunció a la posibilidad de que eso pasara durante su adolescencia, por lo que ahora, no podía evitar sentir que era demasiad tarde.

Aclarando su garganta, dejó de fingir que actuaba como una doctora cuando corrió por la habitación y agarró a Regina por el brazo.

"Necesito hablar contigo", le dijo mientras arrastraba a Regina la puerta.

Regina lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a los demás antes de encontrarse fuera de la habitación, siendo arrastrada rápidamente a los asientos en los que habían hablado antes.

Tomando asiento, esperó a que Cameron se desplomara frente a ella, antes de decir: "¿Sabes que tengo todo mi corazón en mi novia?"

Cameron levantó la mano y miró el suelo mientras consideraba su pregunta.

Regina decidió tomar la iniciativa y dijo: "mírame Emma".

La morena más joven cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado cuando se dio cuenta de que la otra mujer había descifrado el secreto que incluso había logrado esconderle a Gregory House.

Finalmente, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones y Cameron dijo en voz baja: "Por favor, dígame qué está pasando".

Regina asintió y comenzó a pensar cómo podía explicarle todo ese lío, cuando decidió que el principio sería probablemente el mejor lugar por donde empezar.

Se las arregló para pasar por el portal del tiempo sin ser interrumpida ni una vez. Aunque a Regina le pareció que Cameron le quiso hacer la pregunta cuando mencionaba a Henry, se las arregló para terminar todo el relato asta, ese momento en el que se encontraban. Cuando finalmente terminó, miró a la otra mujer expectante.

"Te estás tomando esto sorprendentemente bien", se rió nerviosamente la alcaldesa.

Cameron asintió y preguntó: "¿Eso te sorprende?"

"Bueno, hizo falta una maldición del sueño y un dragón para convencerte la última vez ..."

La morena parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente se llevó las manos a la cara, "¿cómo esperas que me crea cualquier cosa de eso?"

"¿A caso puedes pensar en otra explicación por la que una versión futura de ti misma estaría en una cama del hospital donde trabajas?" la encaro Regina

Cameron respiró hondo mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo, pero en ese momento, la explicación del cuento de hadas era todo lo que tenía.

"Blancanieves y su Príncipe Azul son mis ... ¿Padres?" preguntó después de un rato.

Regina suspiró y trató de dejar de lado la intensa culpa que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el pasado de Emma. La rubia le había asegurado muchas veces que no la culpaba de nada y que gracias a eso tenían a Henry, pero que, ante la triste expresión de Allison Cameron, las palabras de Emma no eran de mucha ayuda.

"Sí", dijo Regina lentamente.

Cameron se mordió el labio y asintió, antes de que ella le preguntara, "¿Cómo he terminado con la Reina Malvada?"

Regina hizo una mueca y la otra morena de repente se sintió profundamente mal por haberla llamado de esa forma, "soy tan ..."

La alcaldesa le ofreció una débil sonrisa antes de decir: "está bien, querida, has tenido mucho que asimilar".

Cameron sonrió agradecida, estaba empezando a entender por qué su futura yo se había enamorado de esa mujer. Parecía ser la combinación perfecta entre compasión y descaro. Era como si fuera una versión menos agresiva de House.

"Sé que esta no es la pregunta más importante de todo lo que me acabas de contar, pero ¿Cómo acabamos juntas? Ósea acabasteis juntas tú y ella ". Dijo, mientras se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de su error.

Regina se río ligeramente al comprobar tenía ese tipo de efecto no únicamente con Emma Swan que conocía y amaba. Regina entonces le empezó a contar uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

FLASHBACK

 _" No estoy de humor para un discurso de esperanza, Emma", suspiró Regina sin girarse a mirarla._

 _"No necesitas un discurso de esperanza, simplemente alguien que te diga puedes recuperarte de esto, que eres fuerte y que no te olvides de ti misma", respondió la rubia mientras se deslizaba en el taburete junto a la alcaldesa._

 _Las cejas de Regina se alzaron y miró sorprendida a la sheriff, pero la otra mujer no parecía que iba a echarse atrás._

 _" Tinkerbell ya me lo ha dicho", suspiró ella, "Sé que puedo ser feliz solo con Henry, pero ¿Eso significa que no puedo buscar a alguien?"_

 _" ¿Por qué has hablado con ella de todos modos? Sabes que te odia", se rio la rubia._

 _" Ella tiene buenas razones para odiarme, todo podría haberse evitado si hubiese entrado en esa taberna"._

 _" Excepto que Henry no existiría. Y probablemente yo tampoco estaría aquí si Snow nunca hubiese tenido que escapar y convertirse en bandido ..."_

 _" Así que mis acciones dieron como resultado más Charmings", suspiró mientras dejaba caer la cabeza encima de sus brazos en la barra._

 _Emma puso los ojos en blanco, pero aun así se rio con ganas de la mujer con la que sorprendentemente había logrado conectar en Neverland._

 _Haciendo un gesto a Ruby, pronto le puso dos vasos de chupito delante._

 _Al tocar el hombro de la otra mujer, Emma logró que Regina se incorporara antes de acercarle uno de los vasos._

 _Regina suspiró y se estiró para tomarlo, pero cuando sus ojos se desviaron a la mano que le tendía el chupito, sus cejas se alzaron, "¿tienes un tatuaje?"_

 _La rubia frunció el ceño y se miró la muñeca, "¿en serio nunca te has dado cuenta?"_

 _La morena negó con la cabeza y se quedó pensativa mientras intentaba convencerse de que no era lo que pensaba que era, "Supongo que estaba demasiado concentrada en destruirte, como para fijarme en los pequeños detalles ..."_

 _Emma se echó a reír y dejo el chupito delante de la otra mujer antes de responder, "y tú dices que yo soy la encantadora"._

 _" ¿Es ... es un león?" Regina preguntó tras un momento de silenciosa deliberación._

 _" Hee ... sí, ¿por qué?"_

 _La morena respiró hondo y solo negó con la cabeza, "no importa", murmuró mientras tomaba el vaso y bebía el tequila de un trago._

 _" Me da la sensación de que no es nada. Regina puede que mi súper poder no sea perfecto, pero contigo se perfectamente cuando mientes". Contesto Emma con una sonrisa_

 _" Es una idea tonta, pero y si el polvo de duende que Tinkerbell me dio y que me llevo a aquella taberna, no se refería a que hombre con ese tatuaje de león era mi alma gemela, si no, que tal vez, se refería al propio tatuaje"_

 _Regina vio como un espectro de emociones cruzaban la cara de la salvadora, la primera parecía ser sorpresa, luego confusión y, finalmente, ¿felicidad?_

" _De verdad?" ella pregunto Emma esperanzada_

 _" Esta no es la reacción que esperaba, la vedad. Pensaba que, aunque ahora tengamos una relación más cordial, no sentías nada más que odio por mí"_

 _La rubia respiró hondo, "¿Estás bromeando, Regina? Yo nunca te he odiado, aunque en ocasiones me sacaras de quicio. A demás yo nunca he ocultado lo atraída que estoy por ti", se rio, "A demás, al poderte conocer mejor en Neverland has hecho que esa atracción se convierta en algo más, pero no sé si almas gemelas ... "_

 _Regina levantó las manos y las puso en ambos lados de la cara de la sheriff, y antes de que ésta pudiera comenzar una de sus conversaciones inconexas y de las que no conseguía salir, se inclinó hacia delante para capturar sus labios entre los suyos, pero aún que lo hubiese hecho para callarla, de alguna manera, fue el mejor beso que ninguna de las dos había tenido._

 _" Recójame el viernes a las siete, señorita Swan y se puntual", susurró contra su oído, antes de darse la vuelta y bajar del taburete con una energía revitalizada, eso sí, sin perder en ningún momento el toque de elegancia que la caracterizaba._

 _Justo antes de salir por la puerta, escuchó como la salvadora se volvía hacia Ruby y le preguntaba: "¿Acaba de suceder o estoy soñado?"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cameron levantó una ceja y le lanzó a Regina una mirada escéptica, "¿Así de fácil?"

"Puede parecerlo, pero no tienes idea de cuánto tardamos en llegar a ese punto", se rio la morena más mayor.

La doctora finalmente se permitió sonreír. Aunque había imaginado que su final feliz implicaría continuar siendo doctora durante mucho tiempo, no le disgustaba para nada lo que el futuro le deparaba realmente.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando fue interrumpida un hombre rubio que corría hacia ellas, "Emma está despierta ..." dijo David rápidamente.

Cameron y Regina intercambiaron una mirada antes de que ambas se levantaran de sus asientos y se apresuraran a regresar a la habitación donde estaba Emma., seguidas por el príncipe.

Snow estaba junto a la cama susurrando algunas palabras de consuelo, pero Henry la apartó rápidamente cuando vio a la doctora entrar.

La morena respiró hondo y se concienció para lo que le tocaba hacer, sin importar lo surrealista que fuera la situación, tenía que seguir el protocolo.

Corriendo hacia la cama, vio que los ojos verdes que veía todos los días en el espejo estaban desenfocados, la rubia estaba claramente desorientada mientras luchaba contra la intubación.

Se puso un par de guantes en segundos y colocó una mano ligera sobre el hombro de la salvadora.

"Estás en el hospital, estuviste involucrada en un accidente automovilístico", dijo lentamente, "Necesito que te relajes para quitarte la intubación".

Todavía no había logrado contacto visual, pero Emma parecía haber al menos aflojado los músculos.

Tomando esto como consentimiento, extendió la mano y lentamente sacó el tubo de la garganta de su versión futura, cuando finalmente los tubos dejaron su boca, Emma respiró hondo y cerró los ojos como si lo necesitara para asimilarlo mejor.

Cameron miró por encima de su hombro, para ver a Snow cubriéndose la boca con sorpresa, y era obvio que Henry quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía, querer saber cómo estaba su madre, era más fuerte que la impresión de sacar unos tubos de una garganta.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia la cama para ver que Emma parecía haberse centrado finalmente en ella.

Sacando una luz de su bolsillo, se la puso en los ojos y suspiró aliviada cuando vio que estos reaccionaban al estímulo, "¿puedes decirme tu nombre?" preguntó ella intentando que no se le notaran los nervios.

Emma respiró hondo un poco más antes de decidir responde, miró directamente a Cameron y dijo: "Oh, mierda".

La morena estaba a punto de asegurarle que todo estaría bien, algo de lo que no estaba segura que fuera verdad, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, los ojos de Emma se pusieron en blanco y su cabeza cayo desplomada sobre la almohada.

La boca de Cameron se abrió, pero antes de lograr comprender que acababa de pasaren tan solo unos segundos, la rubia comenzó a convulsionar incontrolablemente.

Cameron intentando contener a Emma mientras intentaba dar al botón de llamada, escuchó a Snow gritar, "¿qué le pasa?", cuando Cameron logro avisar, contestó "está teniendo un ataque".

Snow dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, y estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas, pero fue detenida por la llegada de dos enfermeras.

El monitor cardíaco comenzó a sonar y una de las enfermeras gritó: "¡Esta cayendo!"

Snow y David se miraron con angustia y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el recién nacido en la habitación comenzó a llorar.

Al presionar nuevamente el botón de llamada, Cameron dijo: "¡código azul!"

Más enfermeras ingresaron, esta vez con un carrito de emergencia, y la doctora morena señaló a una de ellas, "sáquenlos de aquí".

La familia Encantadora parecía no tener intención de moverse, ya que cada uno de ellos miraba a la salvadora en shock sin poder moverse, pero pronto se vieron obligados a abandonar la habitación.

El sonido de Allison Cameron gritando órdenes fue lo último que escucharon antes de encontrarse afuera con las persianas cerradas para evitar que vieran a su ser querido tan cerca de la muerte una vez más.

 **A / N Espero que hayan disfrutado;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 _ **Flashback**_

Snow caminaba de un lado a otro mientras observaba a su febril hija.

No había pasado mucho tiempo de su viaje no deseado al Bosque Encantado y se había sentido tan aliviada cuando pudo volver a ver a su príncipe y a Henry, pero como siempre pasaba en Storybrook no les era permitido permanecer tranquilos por mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente del regreso, Emma comenzó a sentirse enferma, y ahora, cuatro horas después de su primer estornudo, parecía que estaba al borde de la muerte.

Whale había tratado de hacer todo lo posible, incluso había intentado administrarle algunos antibióticos vía intravenosa con la esperanza de que funcionaran, pero ella seguía empeorando. Después de muchas pruebas les aseguró que no había nada en este mundo que pudiera explicar la enfermedad de la salvadora.

Emma se encontraba en algún lugar entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia con sus padres de pie junto a su cama preocupados por su hija, cuando escuchó llorar a su hijo.

"Ella no puede morir", Henry sollozó desde su posición al lado de la cama, ''ella es la salvadora, no es así como se supone que terminará la historia".

David puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño y asintió. "Ninguno de nosotros quiere que eso suceda, Henry, pero ...simplemente no estamos seguros de hacer ahora. Gold se niega a ayudar, y ni siquiera sabemos que le pasa ... "

Henry se mordió el labio y se quedó mirando la expresión perturbada de su madre biológica mientras luchaba contra la fiebre.

Henry había estado pensando en una solución por un tiempo, había tratado de convencerse de que había otra manera. Que el doctor Whale descubriría lo que le estaba pasando a su madre y todos podrían ir a casa y vivir felices para siempre en familia, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder Whale había hecho todo lo que podía sin resultado alguno. Pero entonces a Henry se le paso algo en mente al recordar las últimas palabras de Whale.

"Conozco a alguien más que podría saber qué es esto", murmuró.

La boca de Snow se abrió cuando se dio cuenta de quién exactamente estaba hablando el chico, ella también lo había considerado, pero estaba segura de que pudiera decir para que Regina salvara a la salvadora.

Henry se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de rebatir su propuesta, así que simplemente continuó: "Mamá me prometió que haría cualquier cosa para demostrarme que había cambiado. Si le pido ayuda, entonces lo hará".

"Pero dijiste que es malvada ..." David frunció el ceño.

El moreno asintió levemente, aunque su expresión sugería que estaba bastante en conflicto sobre si eso fuera cierto.

"Mientras Emma y la abuela estaban en el bosque encantado, ella hizo todo lo que le pediste para ayudar a recuperarlas. Incluso absorbió una maldición asesina para salvarlos. Si de verdad hubiese querido ver a Emma muerta, tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacerlo antes e incluso después de que la maldición se rompiera... además, ¿Realmente tenemos alguna otra opción? "

Snow dejó escapar un suspiro y sacó su teléfono, entregándoselo a su nieto: "pregúntale entonces".

Media hora más tarde, los tres encantadores miraban fijamente a Regina mientras ésta inspeccionaba a la paciente.

Regina, ciertamente, se había sorprendido al recibir la llamada de su hijo, pero, en cuanto había terminado la llamada, Regina había salido corriendo hacia el hospital para hacer lo que su hijo le había pedido. Por supuesto, él no sabía que aparte de ayudar para que su hijo volviera a confiar en ella, tenía otros motivos para querer a la salvadora se quedara con vida, lo que no admitiría a nadie en ese momento.

"Creo que sé lo que es", anunció la alcaldesa, "es una infección bastante rara del Bosque Encantado, por lo que es lógico que el Doctor Whale no sepa de su existencia.

"¿Por qué David y yo tampoco lo hemos visto antes?" Preguntó Snow bastante acusatoriamente.

"Porque'', Regina comenzó con los dientes apretados, recordándose a sí misma que no podría hacer nada contra Blancanieves en frente de su hijo, "como he dicho es una enfermedad muy rara. La única razón por la que se de su existencia es porque uno de mis sirvientes la contrajo. Y Emma no tiene las mismas inmunidades que nosotros frente a enfermedades del Bosque Encantado que nosotros ... "

La princesa entrecerró los ojos y pensó "¿y quién tiene la culpa?" antes de darse cuenta de que Regina estaba aquí para ayudar a su hija. Fue por esta razón que únicamente preguntó: "¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?"

Regina consideró la situación por un momento, antes de que asentir, "¿puedes garantizarme que Emma tiene magia?"

"Lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¿por qué?" La otra morena preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

La alcaldesa respiró hondo y rezó para que su plan funcionara.

No le gustaba la idea de revelar que el sirviente que la había sufrido la enfermedad había sido reemplazado rápidamente por Cora sin preocuparse por su bienestar. Ella había querido convencer a su padre de que al menos deberían haberlo llevado a un curandero con la esperanza de que sus últimos días fueran más cómodos, pero el pueblo más cercano estaba demasiado lejos para que su madre no se diera cuenta de su viaje, y no quería llegar a imaginar el castigo por su insubordinación. Incluso después de todos sus años como la Reina Malvada, ese hecho le seguía molestando profundamente, Regina suponía que era porque aún no era malvada cuando había tomado la decisión de permitir que ese hombre muriera lenta y dolorosamente. Desde luego, no permitiría que volviera a suceder, especialmente a la mujer por la que trataba de convencerse a sí misma, que únicamente hacia aquello por su hijo y que nada tenían que ver los sentimientos que trataba de ignorar.

"Si mi teoría es correcta, debería poder lanzar un hechizo simple y su propia magia la protegerá de la infección. Después de un tiempo, cuando ya leste completamente libre de la infección podrá entonces salir de Storybrooke libremente. ... "

"¿Si tu teoría es correcta?" David gritó: "¿Quieres decir que hay una posibilidad de que ella nunca pueda ir a ningún lugar sin magia?"

"Si mis estimaciones son correctas, solo debería tomar un par de meses para que Emma recupere completamente su salud..."

"Hazlo" anunció Henry, durante el transcurso de la conversación entre sus abuelos y su madre él había estado mirando el monitor cardíaco de Emma y su BP había caído dos puntos,lo que hizo que su estómago se contrajera de nervios y pánico. "¡Por favor mamá!"

La boca de Regina se abrió ligeramente, no esperaba que sus palabras la afectaran tanto, después de todo llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin oír esa palabra de Henry refiriéndose a ella.

Asintiendo, Regina se volvió hacia la salvadora y sostuvo las dos manos sobre ella.

Susurrando un rápido hechizo, Regina dejó caer sus manos y miró el monitor cardíaco, al mismo tiempo que los otros tres en la habitación. Todos esperaron con gran expectación, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que su BP comenzara a levantarse.

Henry prácticamente saltó de su asiento y rodeó a Regina con los brazos, "¡Lo hiciste!"

Regina le sonrió y luego miró a la rubia, que lentamente estaba abriendo los ojos,aparentemente tomándose su tiempo para adaptarse a la luz de la habitación.

Sin embargo, una vez que Emma lo hizo, frunció el ceño al ver a Henry abrazando a su otra madre, no es que no fuera algo que no quisiera ver, sino que era algo que había asumido que algo que tardaría en ver un largo tiempo.

Luego se volvió y miró a sus padres, ofreciéndoles una débil sonrisa, y dijo con voz ronca, "está bien, tal vez no fuese 'solo un resfriado'".

Snow y David se echaron a reír, a pesar de toda la preocupación que habían sentido. Y Emma le lanzó una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento a Regina, la cual solo vio ella.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

"¿Ella tuvo una convulsión? Pero, pensé que sólo era un caso de accidente automovilístico", reflexionó House burlonamente.

Los tres compañeros rodaron los ojos en respuesta, y House simplemente negó con la cabeza, "No puedo creer que haya contratado _a_ tres personas sin sentido del humor

"El ataque podría fácilmente ser el resultado de un daño cerebral", dijo Foreman, ignorando el comentario de su jefe.

"La resonancia magnética no mostró señales de daño cerebral", respondió Chase, y continuó "Ella podría tener una condición médica previa y que el accidente automovilístico no tenga nada que ver".

"¿Yel único síntoma de esta 'condición médica' es una convulsión? A mí me parece más probable que la convulsión sea el resultado de que un coche acelerara y se estrellara contra ella". Señalo Foreman

"Usted dice que ella solo tiene un síntoma, pero ¿Y qué hay de ponerse en el camino de un coche en marcha?" House dijo mientras jugaba con el marcador de la pizarra.

Chase dejó escapar un soplido y respondió: "¿Crees que tener el coraje de salvar a un niño es un síntoma?"

"Creo que ser tan tonto es un síntoma, ya que podría haber algo mal con su cerebro ..."

"Entonces, ¿No querer ver a un niño pequeño ser atropellado por coche es un síntoma de idiotez?" Foreman suspiró.

House estaba a punto de hacer una réplica antes de que él frunciera el ceño y mirara a la única persona que aún no había tomado parte en la discusión, "¿No tienes nada que decir, Cameron?

Cameron levantó la vista de sus notas y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, creo que quieren ser reconocidos por lo que hacen, no por el hacho de salvar, entonces ¿por qué es necesario honrarlos?" Preguntó House.

"¿Porque son héroes y se lo merecen?" Chase sugirió.

"¿Eso fue una pregunta?" El doctor más mayor sonrió.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "¿Por qué hablamos de ella y de los heroes cuando nuestra paciente necesita que averigüemos qué le pasa?"

"Por eso que estamos teniendo esta conversación; ¿de qué otra forma podemos saber si ella tiene un tumor cerebral?"

Cameron puso los ojos en blanco, deseando poder decirles que la versión más mayor de sí misma salvó al niño porque ella esta siempre destinada a ser una heroína, la salvadora. Pero sabía que esa explicación probablemente haría que House la enviara a la psiquiátrico, así que dijo: "Chase tiene un razón, honramos a los héroes porque se lo merecen y deberíamos concentrarnos en algo que realmente la ayude".

"O tenemos héroes porque los honramos ... ¿crees honestamente que ella hubiera salvado a ese chico si ella no supiera que la madre hubiera le estaria agradecida"House sentenció de vuelta.

"¿Qué tiene que ser esto con que esto sea un síntoma?" Preguntó Foreman con un suspiro de exasperación.

"Estamos cuestionando el estado de la psicología humana, ¿no es eso mucho más interesante que hablar del caso?" House preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sería una conversación interesante sino fuéramos responsables de alguien que está a punto de morir si la continuamos e ignoramos su estado", dijo Chase.

House puso los ojos en blanco y miró la pizarra sin apenas nada escrito, "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna sugerencia?"

Cada uno miró la tabla y el doctor rubio dijo: "no ayuda que no tengamos un historial genético ..."

"Este caso no sería tan interesante si tuviéramos un historial genético", se burló House.

Cameron solo sacudió la cabeza y dijo: ¿Crees que es genético?"

"Sabes, podría ser solo epilepsia, no tenemos una historia clínica completa ...", reflexionó Foreman.

"¿Crees que ella tiene epilepsia y su novia no lo sabe?" Cameron preguntó dubitativamente.

"Todo el mundo miente", respondió su jefe antes de que Foreman pudiera.

"¿Cómo pasamos de que ser un héroe es un síntoma, a mentir sobre la epilepsia?" preguntó la morena con un suspiro de exasperación,"¿Por qué no admites que no sabes que le puede estar pasando?"

Todos los hombres en la sala intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Foreman le preguntara : "¿Tienes una alguna teoría?"

"No, pero preferiría estar observando a la paciente y ver si tiene más síntomas, que esperar a que tengamos una idea genial que resulte ser incorrecta". House inclinó la cabeza y la inspeccionó, él juraba que había algo diferente en su empleada desde la llegada de esta nueva paciente, pero no podía identificarlo.

"Bueno, entonces ve y observa", dijo después de un momento House.

Cameron le sonrió levemente, incluso si había sido un completo idiota a lo largo de todo este día, al menos podía ser decente a veces.

"Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí intentando descubrir que le pasa, mientras tu miras a una mujer inconsciente", continuó.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de su asiento, por supuesto no podía haber sido bueno por un momento lo que le hizo arrepentirse de sus pensamientos anteriores, pero no importo después de todo Cameron había conseguido lo que quería.

 **A/N: Lo siento, espero que disfruten del capitulo 7 completo. Los tres capítulos que quedan intentare subirlos más seguidos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cameron respiró hondo y apoyó la mano sobre la puerta corredera.

Por mucho que ella había insistido en debería ir a observar a la paciente en vez de estar discutiendo con sus compañeros, eso implicaba también estar cerca de la familia de la paciente, no es que a ella no le gustasen, simplemente la asustaban.

Primero, estaba la hermosa morena de quien iba a enamorarse irrevocablemente, y que también resultaba ser la Reina Malvada.

Luego estaba el hecho de que la misma Reina Malvada había adoptado aparentemente al hijo que ella había dado en adopción, hacia solo media década, al no poder darle un futuro en ese momento. Y que ahora al verlo con 14 años solo hacia las cosas más extrañas.

Y finalmente, estaban sus "padres", Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul. Que supuestamente, la habían enviado a través de un armario cuando era un bebe para protegerla de su novia. Y su futuro yo había logrado encontrar algo de sí misma para poder perdonarlos. Cameron trato concienciarse de que no sabía la historia completa, pero aun así no lograba entenderlo, por lo que decidió negar que eran sus padres y asegurarse de que no moriría a la edad de 32.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Cameron tomo otra respiración profunda y abrió la puerta. Y como era de esperar todos los ojos se centraron en ella, rápidamente miro hacia el suelo intentando evitar las miradas mientras se dirigía a la cama.

"Emma..." Snow dijo débilmente, claramente dividida entre las dos versiones de su hija.

"Mi nombre es Allison Cameron, Doctora Cameron para ustedes", respondió sin apartar la vista del monitor cardíaco.

Snow se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta de su hija y Charming le puso la mano en el hombro, para hacerle saber que tenía la misma sensación extraña sobre la situación, era como haber retrocedido 4 años, con la maldición recién rota, a una hija que les culpaba por haberla abandonado.

"¿Qué le pasa a.…?" Snow volvió a encogerse, y Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque todo era un poco surrealista, eso no significaba que Snow tuviera que actuar como una completa idiota.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de qué causo la convulsión?" Regina preguntó y observó cómo su ex hijastra se relajaba.

Cameron, una vez más, se negó a hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de las personas supuestamente relacionadas con ella, especialmente con sus "padres" que parecían ser solo unos años más mayores que ella.

Cameron por un momento se permitió levantar la mirada del suelo y mirar a quien había hecho la última pregunta, cuando se chocó con unos ojos color marrón chocolate y por un momento, comprendió porque su futuro yo se enamoró de ella. Pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos de su mente, y trato de convencerse a sí misma, de que era como cualquiera de las otras veces que había tenido que tratar con la familia de un paciente.

"No tenemos ninguna teoría de momento, no es fácil diagnosticar con un único síntoma..."

Regina asintió comprendiendo. Entonces Cameron recordó lo que Chase había sugerido y ella suspiró al darse cuenta de que no tenía una otra opción como médico que recabar toda información con tal de facilitar el diagnóstico.

Mentalmente, respiró para tranquilizarse y se volvió para mirar a su supuesta madre, "¿hay algo en mi ... De la historia genética de Emma que deberíamos saber?"

Snow abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y miró desesperadamente a David.

El hombre rubio pensó por un momento, antes de decir: "Creo que mi padre muriera de un ataque al corazón ..."

"¿Crees?" Cameron suspiró exasperada.

"Bueno ... en realidad nunca lo conocí y la forma en que mi madre me dijo que murió fue como un ataque al corazón ... pero realmente no teníamos una medicina avanzada en el ..."

La doctora levantó la mano para detenerlo y le dijo: "No lo digas".

Encantador cerró la boca con fuerza y solo asintió, ahora empezaba a entender por qué a Emma le había costado tanto tiempo romper la maldición, parecía verdaderamente imposible que la doctora creyera en la magia.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Cameron después de un momento.

Snow inclinó su cabeza en modo de concentración, antes de que ella dijera, "no realmente ... mis padres fueron envenenados y no recuerdo a mis abuelos ..."

La cara de Cameron era un poema, estaba empezando a sentir que podrían haberle hecho un favor al enviarla a este mundo.

Después de que ella parpadeó por su sorpresa, cuando otra teoría comenzó a anidar en su mente.

Seguramente podrían simplemente tratar el Bosque Encantado como si fuera cualquier otro lugar extraño al que su paciente haya viajado.

"Aparte del día en que ella nació, ha ... ¿alguna vez ha estado en el... ha vuelto allí?"

"Sí", dijo Snow con una leve timidez en su voz, "nos enviaron ... allí hace un par de años, y cuando regresamos se puso muy enferma, pero Regina dijo que ahora ya estaba perfectamente sana..."

Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron y preguntó: "¿Cuál es su temperatura?"

Cameron la miró interrogativamente por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y para mirar la temperatura de Emma.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo leía, "39,5ºC ..."

La otra morena cerró los ojos con frustración, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la salvadora había estado enferma que ni siquiera había pensado que esto estuviera relacionado.

Consideró por un momento que las convulsiones so se dieron la última vez, ya que antes de que se dieran el sirviente había perdido el control y su madre se había desecho de él. En realidad, no sabía que eran en ese momento y, sinceramente, toda esa situación la había asustado cuando ella era solo una adolescente. Con los recuerdos un tanto borrosos resurgiendo, se dio cuenta de que la rubia debía de haberse salvado de las convulsiones la última vez que había sufrido esta infección.

"Supuse que el hechizo funcionó ..." suspiró ella.

Snow le sonrió débilmente, tratando de decirle a la mujer que no fue su culpa, antes de que recordara lo que sucedió la última vez, "dijiste que, si el hechizo no funcionaba, no hay nada en este mundo que pudiera curarlo..."

"Tenía un antídoto que confeccioné para el virus en mi bóveda", reflexionó Regina por un momento, "pero desapareció hace años ..."

Todos, excepto la boca de Cameron, se abrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de las implicaciones de las palabras de Regina y la doctora morena soltó un suspiro de exasperación, nunca había estado tan perdida durante un diagnóstico.

"¡¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?!" Preguntó, perdiendo por completo la postura de profesionalidad que le quedaba.

"El antídoto faltaba en el futuro porque alguien debía haberlo tomado para salvar a Emma ahora", exclamo Henry llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Estaba a punto de demostrar lo maravilloso de su teoría, cuando vio la cara de incredulidad de la doctora, por lo que se abstuvo rápidamente.

"Esperas que crea que la solución es ir a un pueblo maldito, para buscar en su bóveda secreta un antídoto que la curara mágicamente", preguntó con un aire de reticencia e incredulidad Cameron.

Los otros en la habitación intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir al unísono.

"¿Y si os equivocáis?"

"No hay otra explicación ..." Snow dijo algo tímidamente.

"¡Sí hay!" Cameron casi gritó, "hay un millón de explicaciones más, que no implican enfermedades de otros mundos ni curas mágicas".

"¿Como?" Preguntó Encantador.

La morena resopló y negó con la cabeza, "tal vez estoy alucinando ..."

"¿Crees que estás alucinando?" Regina preguntó alzando una ceja antes de que Encantador pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

Cameron estaba a punto de contestar 'sí' hasta que solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con frustración, "no ..."

"¿Entonces no tienes más remedio que dejarnos explorar nuestra teoría?" Regina respondió.

La joven morena entrecerró los ojos, antes de que se le ocurriera una idea: "Quiero pruebas".

"¿Qué?" preguntó la ex reina con cautela.

"Quiero que me demuestres que todo lo que me has dicho es verdad".

Miró a su alrededor en busca de objeciones y notó que los ojos de David y Snow se desviaban para mirar a la rubia inconsciente.

"Aparte del parecido", dijo Cameron con firmeza.

"Entonces ven a Storybrooke conmigo", ofreció Regina.

"¿Estás loca?" Preguntó la doctora morena con incredulidad: "¿Honestamente crees que me voy a subir a un coche por horas con una mujer de la que no se casi nada"

"Puedes elegir verlo de esa manera, pero sé que confías en mí, Em-Allison", replicó la antigua Reina Malvada.

"Si vienes a Storybrooke, podré darte todas las pruebas que quieras y obtener la cura al mismo tiempo. Es un trato donde todo el mundo gana".

Cameron miró a cada uno de ellos, sabía que lógicamente debería estar diciendo que no que era una locura y luego debería ir a admitirle a Cuddy que ya no debería estar en este caso.

Sin embargo, cuando vio todas sus expresiones de esperanza, sintió esta extraña sensación en su estómago.

Todas las personas en esta sala la querían con tanta intensidad y creían en ella con tanta claridad. Y no era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, sin importar cuánto intentara convencer a House de que tuvo una infancia perfecta. Aunque era extraño, descubrió que le gustaba. No importa cuánta gratitud de parte de los pacientes obtuviera al ayudarlos a recuperarse, no estaba del todo a este nivel, todos en esa habitación parecían estar seguros de que iba a poder ayudarlos, pudo ver entonces por qué había desarrollado un complejo de héroe tan fuerte en el futuro.

"Bien, podemos tomar mi auto", suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Ahora?" Regina preguntó dubitativa.

Cameron se volvió y la miró, "tenemos que irnos pronto o House querrá venir con nosotros".

"Está bien ...", dijo la otra morena, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a Emma más acerca de ese doctor Gregory House una vez llegaran a casa.

Antes de irse Regina se dio la vuelta y deposito un rápido beso en la frente de la rubia mujer inconsciente. Después hizo lo mismo con Henry y le aseguró que volverían lo antes posible, y siguió a Cameron fuera de la habitación.

 **He dividido el capítulo 8 en dos partes porque este es muy largo isa que ahora la historia tendrá 11 partes. Espero que os guste.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Por lo general, a Regina no le importaba el silencio, especialmente cuando conducía, pero dos horas después de haber comenzado su pequeño viaje por carretera, comenzaba a ser incómodo.

Normalmente, no había circunstancias en las Emma no quisiera hablar con Regina, incluso cuando se habían peleado. Por eso se le hacía tan extraño a la alcaldesa ver a la doctora Allison Cameron simplemente mirar fijamente por la ventana, durante las dos horas que llevaban de trayecto. Regina trató desesperadamente de recordarse a sí misma por qué se estaba pasando por todo esto. Por mucho que costara creerlo por sus diferentes caracteres, esta morena era su Emma Swan o un día llegaría a serlo. Si la ex-reina quería que la versión de Emma a quien amaba profundamente sobreviviera, tenía que lidiar con la versión más joven de su novia.

Después de todo al final ella no la recordaría, Regina sabía a ciencia cierta que las cosas difícilmente habrían ido de la misma forma si la salvadora hubiese estado consciente de todas las cosas que le habían contado a la Doctora. Por lo que antes de irse la alcaldesa había de arreglárselas para encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas antes de volver, y eso implicaría que la desconfiada Doctora Allison Cameron había de confiar en Regina tanto como siempre lo hizo Emma Swan.

"¿Solo vas a permanecer en silencio durante todo el viaje, querida?" Finalmente dijo Regina.

Cameron respiró hondo y i sin dejar de mirar por la ventana dijo. "Supuse que no sería un problema, no tenemos nada de qué hablar hasta que obtenga mi prueba".

"Sabes que ya nos crees, tu mente solo te está diciendo que necesitas una prueba más concreta de lo que ya tienes. Con todo lo que te va a pasar, es bueno que sea un rasgo que vas a acabar superando ... "

La otra morena siguió tratando de no darse la vuelta y seguir mirando por la ventanilla, pero la curiosidad que ardía dentro de ella se le hizo insoportable por lo que se giró para mirar a la mujer que conducía

"¿Qué pasó?"

Regina consideró por un momento si decirle más sobre sus "aventuras" de estos últimos años, sabía que Cameron tendría cierto límite de lo que estaría dispuesta a escuchar, pero ya le habían contado viajes al pasado y quien era su familia, y Regina no creía que hubiera algo que pudiera sorprenderla más que eso.

"Bueno, después de que regresaste del Bosque Encantado, mi madre y el Capitán Hook atacaron a Storybrooke, Henry fue secuestrado por Peter Pan y un año Bruja del Oeste atacó ..."

"Pensé que querías que te creyera ..." Cameron suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo con frustración.

"No has negado nada de lo que he dicho", Regina respondió con una sonrisa.

Cameron golpeó sus dedos contra la ventana, y solo negó con la cabeza, "Dudo que alguna vez crea en algo de eso..."

"Hasta que lo vivas", exteriorizó simplemente Regina.

La doctora respiró profundamente, pero no pudo encontrar nada en sí misma para negar las palabras de la otra mujer.

Siguió el silencio, Regina golpeaba sus dedos contra el volante mientras miraba la carretera, cuando una pregunta que la había estado molestando volvió a su cabeza. Por supuesto, no era una cuestión tan importante como todo lo demás, pero ahora le parecía el momento perfecto para preguntar algo tan trivial.

"¿Por qué te teñiste el pelo?" preguntó finalmente.

Cameron inclinó la cabeza, completamente desconcertada por la pregunta tan extrañamente normal, antes de encogerse de hombros y decir: "Alguien en la universidad asumió que era menos inteligente que el resto de la clase por ser rubia. Así que me lo teñí, también, porque pensé que así me tomarían más en serio".

Regina asintió lentamente y respondió: "Me pregunto por qué volviste al rubio entonces ..."

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?" La morena se quebró, pero se desinfló instantáneamente antes de que la ex-reina pudiera reaccionar.

Regina le lanzó una mirada de reojo y le sonrió en forma de apoyo. "Sé que todo parece extraño, pero ¿Realmente este futuro te parece tan malo?"

Cameron tragó saliva y miró su regazo. "Trabajé muy duro para alejarme de Emma Swan y eso fue antes de que supiera todo esto ..."

"Bueno, puede que no sepa qué causó que dejaras de ser médico, pero sí sé que eres feliz en el futuro ... tienes la familia que siempre quisiste y eres una heroína para muchas personas ..."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ser un héroe?" La morena suspiró.

"¿Por qué decidiste ser médico?"

"Porque me ofrecieron una beca ..." dijo Cameron de manera poco convincente, cuando Regina le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, suspiró y dijo: "Me gusta ayudar a las personas, y trabajar con House significa que puedo ayudar a pacientes que han visto docenas de otros médicos y probablemente ya han perdido la esperanza ".

La otra morena sonrió ante su respuesta, realmente estaba empezando a ver a la Emma que ella conocía en Allison Cameron.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué es ser la salvadora de Storybrooke es tan diferente?"

"Debido a que el diagnóstico está respaldado por la ciencia, todo lo que me ha dicho está respaldado solo por su palabra ... por lo que sé, puede que me esté llevando a algún lugar para matarme".

"Pareces extrañamente tranquila para alguien que cree que está a punto de ser asesinada", se rió Regina.

"Y usted parece extrañamente tranquila para alguien cuya novia está en el hospital en estado grave", Cameron replicó y observó cómo las manos de su acompañante se agarraban el volante con más fuerza.

Cameron estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando Regina le contesto, "Algo que he aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo es que las cosas, por lo general, siempre acaban saliendo bien para los héroes. Ciertamente no estaría tan tranquila si no tuviéramos un plan, y obviamente hay una parte de mí que desea estar a su lado cuidándola, pero esta es la mejor manera de ayudar en este momento. Tengo fe en que ella estará bien ... "

"Definitivamente no deberías hablar con House", suspiró Cameron cuando imaginó su reacción ante tal discurso, aunque ya sabía que la mujer podía más que defenderse del hombre.

"Creo que ya he tenido suficiente interacción con ese hombre, de la que podría aguantar en esta vida", suspiró Regina.

Cameron se echó a reír y, por primera vez desde que Regina conoció a la doctora, la morena había hecho algo exactamente como Emma lo hubiese hecho. La risa fue tan natural y hermosa que Regina no pudo evitar pensar que podría ser la última vez que la escuchara. Por mucho que Regina creyera en su teoría, todavía era posible que estuvieran equivocados y simplemente estaba perdiendo tiempo de estar con Emma.

Pasar tiempo con Cameron y no pensar en la situación de Emma ciertamente se la hacía difícil a Regina, por lo por lo que sin darse cuenta ésta frunció el ceño.

Cameron la miró y suspiró, "Estoy segura de que… ella estará bien"

"¿Por qué te niegas a decir Emma?" Regina preguntó después de un momento: "dices que no crees completamente esta historia, Emma es un nombre bastante común ..."

La morena respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. "Mi parte racional está exigiendo algún tipo de prueba, porque debes admitir que todo esto es una locura. Pero creo que hay una parte de mí que simplemente sabe que la mujer que está en estado crítico en esa camilla soy yo. Verla me recuerda a mi pasado y a la vez me muestra mi futuro ¿Podría vivir si supiera la edad exacta a la que va a morir?

Regina parpadeó un par de veces y dijo: "Pensé que habías dicho que iba a estar bien"

"Yo ... no sé cómo explicar esto, pero hay una parte de mí que lo cree y luego la otra me dice que estoy loca por pensar que una poción pueda salvarle la vida a alguien. Supongo que no sé qué pensar, aceptar una cosa, aunque sea pequeña sobre su historia parece llevar a un millón de otros problemas ... "

"Entonces tal vez ¿sería mejor si no supieras nada?" Regina preguntó tentativamente: "¿Honestamente crees que hubieses venido voluntariamente a Storybrooke si no te hubiese contado nada?"

Cameron se mordió el labio mientras consideraba esto, sin duda había una razón para que ella hubiese dicho que sí y estaba sentada en este coche con ella. Por otro lado, sabiendo que su futuro no implicaba ser médico se sentía un poco rara, estaba realmente feliz en su trabajo en este momento y no podía imaginarse dejar el equipo de House en tan solo cuatro años.

"No sé ..." admitió ella, "no estoy segura de querer ser 'la salvadora' o tener ..."

"¿Padres?" Regina termino la frase y la otra morena volvió a mirar por la ventana, "son buenos padres sorprendentemente ... Sé que es difícil aceptar por qué te abandonaron, pero en el futuro aprendes a amarlos y entenderlos. Nadie se sorprendió más que yo cuando empezaste a llamar 'mamá' a Snow ".

Cameron se encogió y la ex reina le sonrió débilmente.

Se quedaron en silencio y Regina sabía que la otra mujer probablemente necesitaría el resto del viaje para prepararse para aceptar todo lo que pronto le esperaba.

Fue por esta razón que simplemente cerró la boca y se dedicó a conducir mirando la carretera, mientras pensaba en la versión de Cameron con la que preferiría hacer este viaje y a la que tenía que salvar costase lo que costase.

 **A/N: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo ya solo quedan dos, aunque no es mi historia me encanta saber que os esta pareciendo. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"¿Por qué estamos caminando por el bosque?" Cameron resopló mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de la mujer que era sorprendentemente ágil en sus tacones altos.

Regina miró por encima del hombro y trató de no sonreír, Cameron estaba claramente más en forma que una persona promedio, pero dudaba que la doctora tuviera tiempo para ponerse en forma como lo hacía Emma Swan. Tenía que admitir que esta escena le era bastante satisfactoria, después de que a su novia le gustara molestarla por su falta de ejercicio.

"Puede que aún no tenga su prueba, doctora Cameron, pero aún sigo siendo del futuro, así que debo tener cuidado de no ser vista, en particular por mí misma".

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" Cameron suspiró mientras caminaba por una pendiente bastante grande, "Quiero decir, mi ... el pasado de Emma la vio ..."

"Esa es una historia muy diferente, querida, me temo que no soy tan hospitalaria como tú. Si mi yo del pasado tuviera acceso al conocimiento del futuro no terminaría bien para ninguno de nosotros, y menos para mí. ", Respondió Regina. Esta tenía la sensación de que a una versión más joven de sí misma probablemente no le gustaría verse como una heroína y ciertamente no le haría mucha ilusión saber que formaba parte de la familia Charming. Sabía que si su yo del pasado se enteraba no podría ver el lado positivo de las cosas que le iban a suceder y que probablemente haría cualquier cosa para evitar que sucediera.

"Y si ella no puede vernos, ¿cómo planeas probarme algo de esto?"

"Que ella no pueda vernos, no significa que no podamos verla", dijo la morena de más edad, suspirando de alivio cuando notó que los árboles comenzaban a ser más altos y menos tupidos, llegar hasta ese punto había sido más difícil de lo que le gustaría admitir.

"Está bien ... ¿Entonces tu plan es acechar una versión pasada de ti misma en lugar de obtener la poción que necesitas para salvar a tu novia?"

Las cejas de Regina se levantaron y dejó de caminar para girarse hacia la otra mujer, "¿Estás segura de que necesitas la prueba tanto como afirmas?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó la mujer más joven bastante a la defensiva.

"Por la forma en que acabas de decir eso, parece que ya empezaste a creer en mi pequeña 'historia'. Ni siquiera has mencionado una vez, que podría haberte traído aquí en mitad del bosque para asesinarte ..."

"Bueno, si querías matarme en el bosque, no necesitabas viajar a cuatro horas hasta aquí y hay personas en el hospital que nos vieron salir juntas", respondió tras un momento de reflexión.

"Claro ..." dijo la mujer mayor con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volverse hacia la línea de árboles y comenzar a caminar hacia adelante.

"Solía ir a casa de la abuela exactamente a las doce en punto", se dijo casi para sí misma, "Creo que, si nos damos prisa podremos verme salir del ayuntamiento"

"Está bien ..." dijo Cameron, sin ver más motivo para discutir con la mujer.

Diez minutos más tarde, de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para llegar a Main Street sin ser vistas, y ahora estaban juntas en un callejón.

La más joven de las dos se habría dado cuenta de lo raro que era esto si no hubiese estado demasiado preocupada por averiguar que la morena olía como una mezcla de manzana y canela. Era uno de los olores más embriagadores con los que se había encontrado y le resultaba fácil olvidarse de todas sus objeciones en contra de todo lo que Regina había dicho.

"Ahí," susurró la mujer más mayor.

Cuando Cameron miró hacia donde Regina estaba señalando, de alguna manera no se sorprendió al ver una copia de su acompañante caminando por la calle, hacia un restaurante. No importaba cuán inflexiblemente hubiera pedido pruebas, en el mismo instante que cruzó la línea de la ciudad, de alguna manera sintió que todas sus dudas desaparecían. Desde ese instante solo sabía que pertenecía a esta ciudad, que su hogar estaba aquí.

Sin embargo, mientras inspeccionaba la expresión en la cara de la otra Regina, notó todas las diferencias entre ellas.

Aquella mujer parecía de alguna manera endurecida, menos abierta. Unas cuantas personas intentaron saludarla y ella simplemente rodaba los ojos con hastío o los ignoraba por completo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Cameron susurró.

"No fue únicamente la ciudad lo que salvaste", respondió Regina de manera bastante vaga.

"Está bien ... te creo, ¿y ahora qué?"

La otra mujer inclinó la cabeza, notando lo innecesario que había sido, podrían haber ido directamente a su bóveda y haberse ahorrado todo el sigilo. Pero en lugar de mencionarlo, sus ojos se posaron sobre la tienda de empeños y su cabeza comenzó a formar una teoría.

"Quédate aquí", dijo Regina, lo que le valió un rápido asentimiento.

"¿Qué pasa, nieve?" David preguntó mientras observaba a su esposa morderse el labio por la concentración.

La morena levantó la vista del recién nacido y volvió su atención a la cama donde yacía su primogénita. "Creo que tengo un nombre para él, pero no sé si Emma estaría de acuerdo ..."

El rubio inclinó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de sugerirle que le preguntara cuándo se despertara, pero fue interrumpido cuando una voz ronca dijo: "Estoy segura de que estaré de acuerdo con lo que sea que elijas".

Snow casi salió volando de su silla y fue a pararse junto a su esposo y su nieto mientras miraba hacia los ojos desenfocados de la rubia y le sonrió.

"Emma", suspiró.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces y logró concentrarse en la cara de su madre, "¿cómo se llama, mamá?"

"Err ..." comenzó la morena, estaba empezando a pensar que podría ser una idea terrible considerando que no sabía toda la historia, pero Emma sabría si se inventaba un nombre, así que dijo "Cameron"

Hubo un silencio en la habitación por un momento y David y Henry miraron a Snow con incredulidad, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, Emma logró sonreír.

"Esa es una idea increíble, pensé que querrías volver a preguntar cuando no esté tomando morfina ..."

Snow se rió y se agachó para rozar su mano contra la mejilla de su hija, instantáneamente haciendo una mueca por lo caliente que estaba su piel.

"¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?" preguntó ella suavemente.

La cabeza de Emma cayó hacia un lado e intentó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sin importar lo que intentara, se notaba a leguas el dolor que soportaba.

La rubia pudo ver por las caras de preocupación de su familia que sus intentos no tenían sentido y dijo, "me duele todo"

Su madre tragó saliva y trató de contener las lágrimas, la idea de que su hija estaba sufriendo y las hormonas posteriores al parto ciertamente no le estaban ayudando a mantenerse fuerte.

"Regina fue a buscar el antídoto, a estas horas ya deberían estar en Storybrooke ", aseguró.

"¿Deberían?" preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

Snow abrió y cerró la boca al darse cuenta de su desliz.

" Ha ido con Cameron," respondió David.

Emma cerró los ojos con frustración y habría sacudido la cabeza si no le hubiera causado un dolor insoportable.

Henry inclinó la cabeza ante su reacción y preguntó: "¿no recuerdas que esto sucediera?"

"Si me hubiese ido de viaje con tu madre, ¿realmente crees que habría actuado como lo hice cuando llegué por primera vez a Storybrooke?" Su Emma resolvió.

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon y Snow y Charming intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa, "¿Qué pasa Henry?" Preguntó David.

"Bueno, si la poción ya no estaba en nuestro futuro, entonces eso podría significar que esto ya paso en nuestro pasado, lo que debería significar que, solo repitiendo los mismos movimientos, nada de lo que hagamos aquí cambiará nada. Pero ahora "Emma" ya sabe que es la salvadora, lo que podría cambiarlo todo y quién sabe qué podría ser diferente. Tal vez mamá no debería haberle dicho ... "

Su abuela se tomó un momento para absorber esto, su cerebro le dolía un poco cada vez que pensaba en viajar en el tiempo, pero estaba relativamente segura de que conseguía comprender las consecuencias, "entonces, ¿Está diciendo que podríamos haber cambiado el futuro por completo?"

El niño moreno asintió y dijo: "si volvemos, quién sabe qué será diferente ..."

Pero si el futuro ya es diferente, ¿cómo es que estamos aquí? No hubiéramos retrocedido en el tiempo para cambiarlo", dijo David mostrando su cara de confusión ante sus palabras.

Henry observó a su abuelo tratando de resolver la paradoja y no pudo evitar pensar lo graciosa que Regina habría encontrado esta escena.

Consideró grabarlo por un momento, pero la situación no era para broma: "tenemos que hacer algo".

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer alguna sugerencia, la puerta se abrió y el sonido de un bastón golpeando el piso anunció quién era sin que nadie tuviera la necesidad de girarse hacia la puerta.

House entró, seguido de cerca por Foreman y Chase y miró alrededor de la habitación.

Inclinando la cabeza, le preguntó: "¿Dónde está la sexy?"

Snow, David y Henry miraron con una mirada confusaa Horuse, mientras Foreman y Chase pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"¿De quién estás hablando?" Henry pregunto tentativamente.

House sonrió y le dijo: "Bueno, creo que podría ser cualquiera de los dos ausentes".

Al instante, el niño hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que acababa de llamar "sexy" a sus dos madres, y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, observando como su abuelo apretaba los puños.

"Cameron dijo que iba a hacer una búsqueda en su casa ..." dijo Chase detrás de él.

House se volvió hacia él y le dijo: "¿Y ahora te acuerdas de decirmelo?"

"Me dijo que solo te dijera si lo preguntabas ..." respondió él con timidez.

El médico más mayor simplemente sacudió la cabeza en señal de decepción y le preguntó: "¿Al menos te dio una actualización sobre la paciente?"

"El único cambio es un aumento de fiebre a 39,4ºC"

House pensó a que podía ser debido, pero no se le ocurrieron posibilidades y pronto se distrajo cuando finalmente notó algo.

Había un cuarto grupo de familiares ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente, y él entrecerró los ojos ante el reconocimiento de los ojos de la mujer.

"Podrían haberme dicho que estaba despierta", suspiró él mientras cojeaba hacia ella, "es muy poco profesional discutir los síntomas delante de la paciente".

Chase y Foreman lo siguieron hasta la paciente aparentemente muda y House comenzó a inspeccionarla, observando un desprecio notable en su expresión facial.

"¿Cómo se siente, señorita Swan?" preguntó, poniendo demasiado énfasis en su nombre.

Emma consideró si hablar, pero tenía la sensación de que House ya estaba formulando una teoría complicada, aunque dudaba seriamente de que implicara viajes en el tiempo.

"¿Está muda?" House preguntó después de un par de segundos de completo silencio, cuando no obtuvo respuesta, dijo, "eso podría ser un síntoma ..."

La rubia resistió el impulso de gemir de frustración y dijo: "No estoy muda".

Las cejas de House se alzaron ante el sonido de su voz y él se giró para mirarla críticamente, "sabes, es una cosa parecerse exactamente a alguien con quien no está emparentado, pero es más que una coincidencia cuando usted suenas exactamente como ella."

"No tengo idea de qué está hablando", respondió la salvadora con la menor cantidad de miedo o indignación que House había recibido nunca de un paciente al cual había hablado directamente.

"¿Estás segura de eso?" preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Chase y Foreman intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, habían detectado claramente la misma similitud en la voz de la mujer que House. Pero no importa pensaron los dos, no pudieron encontrar ninguna razón lógica para todas las semejanzas.

Emma solo mantuvo su contacto visual, tratando de demostrar más confianza de la que Cameron había tenido, al menos cuando trabajaba para House. El hombre solo entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella, claramente tratando de pensar en algún tipo de teoría. Rápidamente excluyó que fueran la misma persona considerando que las había visto en la misma habitación a la vez y el hecho de que no tenía sentido que Cameron fingiera ser un paciente.

"House", instó Chase, tratando desesperadamente de que dejara de mirar a la paciente tan intensamente, después de todo, el hombre no entraba en las habitaciones de los pacientes a menos que quisiera insultarlos o agredirlos

El médico de mayor edad miró por encima del hombro al rubio y solo negó con la cabeza, "No estoy haciendo nada malo".

"Sin embargo," corrigió Foreman.

House suspiró profundamente y se llevó la mano al corazón con un dolor simulado.

"¿Por qué está aquí?" Mary Margaret interrumpió.

House miró a la mujer morena, casi como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí y dijo: "La estoy revisando".

"No parece que lo esté haciendo muy bien", respondió David con los ojos entrecerrados.

House miró entre la pareja e inclinó la cabeza, "ustedes dos son demasiado jóvenes para tener una hija de treinta".

La garganta de la morena se contrajo con sus palabras, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Somos sus amigos ... obviamente ..."

"¿Estás actuando extrañamente maternal hacia tu 'amiga', o simplemente eres el tipo de personas que se aferran a las personas quebradas y tratan de protegerlas? Y por lo que he podido leer, ella está jodidamente rota..."

David levantó el puño para golpear al hombre, pero su esposa lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y negó con la cabeza, recordándole en silencio que el insoportable m sido golpeado una vez.

"¿Puedes por favor irse?" Mary Margaret pidió secamente.

"No puede echarme", respondió él.

"Pero yo sí puedo", dijo Emma detrás de él, por su voz, no sonaba como si las palabras de House la hubieran afectado en absoluto. Honestamente, después de todo lo pasado en Storybrooke, el gran y poderoso Dr. House no era ni la mitad de intimidante, que creía en su juventud.

House se volvió y miró a la mujer de nuevo, aunque una vez más su mente no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación que su cerebro racional pudiera aceptar.

"Como dese", bromeó, sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna información útil para sus averiguaciones.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, los cuatro pares de ojos verdes se posaron en los dos médicos restantes, y Foreman y Chase se quedaron quietos en la habitación, sin que ninguno de ellos tuviera idea de lo que podían decir en esta situación realmente extraña.

Emma sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a pesar y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer un sonido, mientras que la inconsciencia hacía que su cabeza golpeara la almohada con fuerza.

Snow saltó de su asiento cuando el monitor cardíaco comenzó a sonar y Chase y Foreman se adelantaron.

"Codigo Azul", gritó Chase.

Charming hizo a un lado a su esposa y su recién nacido comenzó a llorar, casi como si supiera que su hermana estaba en peligro.

Henry frunció los ojos, esto había sucedido demasiadas veces desde que habían estado aquí, pero él había esperado que al despertar su madre era una señal de que había mejorado un poco.

El adolescente se acercó a su tío y lo tomó en sus brazos para no tener que vigilar a los dos médicos que intentaban hacer que el corazón de su madre volviera a tener ritmo.

"Cargando ... claro ..."

Foreman dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras observaba atentamente el monitor del corazón durante un par de segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y guardar las paletas.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Snow en voz baja.

Chase y Foreman intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que el rubio dijera, "no sé cuántas veces esto funcionará ..."

Snow dejó escapar un suspiro y se inclinó hacia su marido, esperando que Regina y Cameron tuvieran tiempo suficiente para regresar.

 **A / N: Siento toda la tardanza. El siguiente capítulo será el último :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Cameron se sentó en una pequeña caja y observó a Regina hacer su trabajo.

Regina estaba buscando atentamente la poción que salvaría a Emma y que se suponía que había perdido hacia años. Por supuesto, no le había dado ninguna importancia en ese momento, ya que era algo que había creado hace muchísimo tiempo y que nunca había pensado que iba a necesitar, pero ahora era la poción más valiosa del mundo.

"¿Por qué fuiste a esa tienda?" La doctora preguntó después de cinco minutos de silencio absoluto, había estado decidida a no preguntar, pero la curiosidad se había apoderado de ella.

Regina miró a la morena y dijo: "Necesitaba una cosa para poder recuperar mi vida".

"¿Recuperar su vida?" Cameron preguntó con un suspiro de exasperación.

"Algo que podré usar para poder volver a nustro tiempo cuando todo esta haya acabado".

La joven morena asintió entendiendo, aunque su frente todavía estaba fruncida, "¿Y qué es?"

Regina suspiró y suspiro al entender que lo de ser exasperante en determinados momentos Emma lo traía desde siempre, buscó en el bolsillo, sacó la varita intrincadamente tallada y se la arrojó a la mujer más joven.

Cameron la atrapó, pero todavía parecía completamente confundido mientras lo inspeccionaba, "¿esto es ... una varita?"

"Puedo usar su poder para abrir un portal al futuro", respondió Regina mientras se giraba hacia el estante de pociones que estaba revolviendo.

La doctora abrió la boca para comentar sobre su elección de palabras, antes de pensárselo mejor y cambia e de pregunta "pero pensé que habías dicho que no hay magia fuera de Storybrooke"

"En este momento, querida, no hay magia en este mundo", dijo la antigua Reina Malvada sin darse la vuelta, principalmente para que la otra mujer no la viera como se mordía el labio nerviosamente, ya que no tenía idea de si el plan realmente funcionaría. "Tengo una idea que podría funcionar ..."

"¿No hay manera de comprobarlo antes de hacer el viaje de cuatro horas hacia Princeton?" Cameron suspiró, "¿Esta poción por casualidad no necesitará magia también?"

La mano de Regina cayó sobre un frasco de líquido púrpura brillante y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio muy audible al haberla encontrado y que la teoría de su hijo estaba en lo cierto. Sin embargo, pronto se convirtió en frustración cuando notó que todas las pociones, de hecho, tenían un color significativamente más débil de lo habitual, por lo que su efectividad se había reducido significativamente. Regina dándose la vuelta, levantó el líquido para mostrarle a la otra mujer, "Su poder ha disminuido no va a funcionar, Mierda". Refina no había tenido demasiada confianza en su plan desde el comienzo, pero era su única, pero esa su única opción. Había robado en la tienda de Rumple en primer lugar, solo por el hecho de alargar más el momento de esperanza de que la poción hubiese estado en su bóveda y en buenas condiciones. Y de paso encontrar una forma de volver a casa.

"Dijiste que tenías un plan para esto", dijo Cameron débilmente, "¿No debería seguir la misma hacer que esto sea capaz de abrir un portal y hacer que la poción funcione?" continuo Cameron señalando la varita

"Suponiendo que la lógica funcione", replicó Regina, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia la otra mujer, "Sé que tienes la prueba de que querías, pero te has adaptado de forma ridículamente rápida a esta nueva realidad."

Cameron se mordió el labio y pensó en tratar de negar las palabras de Regina, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Ya no era la misma mujer que había pedido pruebas hospital. Había algo en esta ciudad que la hacía sentir extrañamente más optimista de lo habitual, incluso antes de haber obtenido su prueba, había tenido este e pertenencia, de que era allí donde debía estar. Ciertamente era algo que nunca había experimentado antes y no era algo que quisiera saber que no sucedería si hubieran cambiado el futuro de alguna manera.

Era casi como si estar aquí simplemente apagara la parte racional de su cerebro y permitiera que la otra parte fuera libre de creer lo que le decían, y tenía que ad gustaba ese sentimiento de libertad.

"Ya no veo el punto de negar un futuro que quiero que suceda", murmuró muy bajito Cameron.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Regina realmente sonrió ante eso, era agradable saber que su novia era capaz de confiar completamente en ella, incluso sin conocerla.

Pasó un momento, antes de que Cameron recordara de lo que habían estado hablando y preguntó: "¿Cuál era tu plan para hacer que la varita funcionara?"

"Un beso de amor verdadero, es la magia más poderosa de todas y debería poder trascender el tiempo", se dijo Regina casi para sí misma, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera diciendo esas palabras.

"¿Perdon?"dijo Cameron descolocada

"En mi tiempo la magia se trajo a Storybrooke utilizando el verdadero amor compartido entre Blancanieves y el príncipe azul. Después de casi treinta años, volví a tener magia y no muestra signos de agotamiento en un futuro cercano ... así que, en teoría, podríamos usar el verdadero amor para activar estas pociones ... "

"¿Pero para eso deberíamos volver al hospital traer aquí a mis par... a Nieves y David y hacer que se besen?" Cameron preguntó, "¿y si te equivocas?"

"No son los únicos que comparten el Amor Verdadero ..." dijo Regina

Cameron abrió la boca para preguntar quién, pero entonces al mirar a Regina se dio cuenta " pues si tenemos que esperar por ti y ... Emma para que compartáis un beso, entonces habrá el mismo problema que esperar a que Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul se besen"

"El verdadero amor está destinado", dijo Regina lentamente.

"No ..." comenzó Cameron, pero vaciló cuando no podía pensar en una forma de romper su argumento, no solo porque no tuviera ningún entendimiento de la magia...

"Si realmente eres Emma Swan, entonces eres mi Amor Verdadero, no importa quién pretendas ser".

"No estoy fingiendo; mi nombre legalmente es Allison Cameron ...", respondió la morena de manera bastante débil.

"Pensé que querías el futuro que has visto ..."

Cameron se llevó se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente al considerar las palabras de Regina, de hecho, quería tener todo lo que el futuro de Emma Swan tenía, pero al mismo tiempo, le gustaba su vida en ese momento, tranquila en la cual su única preocupación eran sus pacientes y House. Pensandolo realmente Cameron se dio cuenta de que la Emma Swan de su pasado y presente, y la Emma Swan de su futuro y salvadora, eran dos personas completamente diferentes. La primera era una niña huérfana asustada que se había escondido de un hermano adoptivo particularmente malo, y que incluso en la actualidad se escondía de todo el mundo tras una vida falsa y perfecta por temor a ser rechazada. Y la segunda era una mujer intrépida que saltó frente a un automóvil con tal de salvar a un niño de una muerte segura. Cameron ya no tenía ni idea de lo que quería en su vida, ni de que pensar.

"No lo sé…"

Regina se dio la vuelta, tomó un frasco de líquido transparente y lo sostuvo para que la otra mujer lo viera, "esto hará que olvides el último par de días", anunció.

Cameron tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente antes de preguntar: "¿por qué querría eso?"

"Porque, si puedes olvidar, entonces el futuro estará protegido. Serás Allison Cameron durante el tiempo que tu consideres oportuno y cuando llegue el momento, tu hijo interrumpirá en día de tu veintiocho cumpleaños para llevarte a Storybrooke".

La doctora miró la poción por unos momentos, antes de que se pusiera de pie y se acercara a la alcaldesa, "¿qué quieres que haga?" susurró, casi inaudiblemente.

Regina dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y dijo: "Solo permítame un beso y sabremos si mi teoría funciona".

"¿Estás segura de que estoy destinada a ser tu verdadero amor?"

"Estoy más segura de lo que nunca he estado sobre nada en toda mi vida, querida", respondió Regina en un firme susurro.

Cameron solo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, negándose a hacer contacto visual con la otra mujer, solo esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la ex reina se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la otra mujer, y ella se inclinó hacia adelante para unir sus labios.

Había planeado dar un pequeño beso, pero tan pronto como sus labios se unieron a los de la otra mujer, su mente pareció olvidar completamente que esta no era realmente su novia, al menos no todavía.

Todos los temores de perder a la mujer que amaba parecían hacerse cargo cuando comenzó a mover los labios, y a Cameron no le llevó mucho tiempo perderse en el beso.

Cameron llevó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Regina, mientras que la mujer mayor colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del doctor, acercándola increíblemente.

Les tomó un minuto completo darse cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba sucediendo y se alejaron rápidamente.

Cameron tomó algunas respiraciones jadeantes, tratando de comprender por qué eso había sido tan increíble, nunca había pensado que un beso pudiera ser tan bueno tan bien, tan destinado. Siempre había soñado con compartir el Beso del verdadero amor con alguien, pero nunca había tenido la impresión de que realmente iba a suceder.

Se miraron la una a la otra por un momento, antes de que Cameron dejara caer sus manos y se aclarara la garganta.

Regina se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó las manos del hombro de la otra mujer.

Estaba a punto de abrir la palma de la mano para ver si las pociones habían cambiado de color, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el objeto brillante en la mano de la otra morena.

Cameron siguió su línea de visión y miró la varita, y de la impresión dejó caer la brillante pieza de madera al suelo, como si el objeto se hubiese intentado absorberle la mano.

Regina trató de no reírse de la reacción de la doctora y se inclinó para recoger la varita, luego miró hacia la estantería y vio como cada uno de los frascos había recuperado su brillo distintivo.

Mirando hacia atrás a Cameron, cuyos ojos aún estaban bien abiertos, dijo: "Creo que ha funcionado".

 **ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO FINAL ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. Si os gusta me encantaría que dejarais un comentario, pero sobretodo que se o digáis a la autora de la historia original muchas gracias.**

 **PD: Muchas gracias ReySwan por todos tus comentarios en los capítulos :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Parte 12**

"La fiebre no ha remitido", anunció Chase, que casi podía sentir la preocupación irradiando a las otras personas en la habitación.

Cameron y Regina deberían haber regresado hace más de una hora y Emma no paraba de empeorar con cada minuto pasaba. El rubio dudaba que la paciente despertara de nuevo si no se les ocurría algo, pero no se les ocurría nada, ya habían probado todas las combinaciones de drogas que tenían el más mínimo sentido para apalear sus síntomas sin resultado, solo podían aguantar y esperar a Cameron y lo que fura que hubiese ido a buscar.

Lo más extraño para Chase era que Mary Margaret, David y Henry parecían convencidos de que algo sucedería cuando volvieran las dos morenas. Solo sabía que su colega había decidido intentar hacer una búsqueda en el hogar de la paciente, tardaría ocho horas en llegar y volver, y eso sin incluir el tiempo de registrar la casa. Estaba bastante seguro de que, si de verdad lograba encontrar algo, solo serviría para satisfacer la curiosidad de House.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y Chase notó las expresiones de esperanza en cada una de las caras de los demás ocupantes de la habitación, que se decayeron rápidamente cuando vieron a Foreman entrar.

"Todos los análisis de sangre no fueron concluyentes ..." dijo lo más reconfortante posible, pero no parecía que a ninguno de ellos le importara mucho cualquiera de las pruebas que habían realizado en la ausencia de Cameron, casi como si ya supieran que no iban a servir de nada.

Foreman y Chase intercambiaron una mirada para asegurarse de que cada uno tenía los mismos pensamientos sobre sus reacciones.

"Me temo que lo único que podría ayudar sería un LP, pero después de su cirugía anterior, prácticamente no hay forma de que ella sobreviva al procedimiento ..." Foreman, no le gustaba tener que decirle a alguien que su ser querido estaba a punto de morir, especialmente considerando que entre los presentes estaba el hijo de la mujer. Y Más aún cuando parecía que ninguno de ellos parecía estar registrando lo grave que era realmente la situación.

Mary Margaret se llevó el labio inferior a la boca y se limitó a mirarlo y después a mirar al reloj colgado en la pared detrás de él. Regina y Cameron llegaban una hora y doce minutos tarde, estaba tan preocupada por lo que podría pasar si las dos mujeres no entraban por esa puerta en este momento, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor.

Foreman estaba a punto de decir algo para asegurarse de que habían entendido lo que les acababa de decir, cuando el monitor cardíaco comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

Miró a Chase, no sabiendo ambos si esta vez conseguirían reanimarla, sin importar cuánto lo intentaran.

Fue por esta razón que Chase golpeó el botón de llamada y cuando tres enfermeras ingresaron corriendo, él dijo, "sácalos de aquí".

Los ojos de Snow y Charmings se ensancharon cuando se dieron cuenta por qué esta vez habían decidido echarlos tan deprisa de la habitación y la morena comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero negando no podían hacer que el corazón de su pequeña niña funcionara solo una vez más.

Aprovechando su incredulidad las enfermeras pudieron sacarlos con facilidad a ella, a su esposo y a su nieto. Cerrando rapidamente la puerta y persianas las enfermeras al volver dentro.

Los tres Encantadores permanecieron en silencio por un momento, antes de que la mujer morena se volviera hacia David con las lágrimas ya surcando sus mejillas y cayendo sobre él.

"Esto no puede estar pasando", susurró Snow contra el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo instantáneamente que una mano se apoyaba en su espalda.

El príncipe abrió la boca, pero la cerró cuando no se le ocurrió nada que decir, y en cambio miró a Henry para ver cómo se encontraba. El adolescente solo estaba mira distraídamente la ventana bloqueada, claramente tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin embargo, su mirada se desvió por el sonido de los tacones repiqueteando rápidamente contra el suelo.

Los tres se giraron para ver las dos morenas por las que habían estado esperando, corriendo hacia la habitación.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Preguntó Regina.

"Ella entro en parada y nos enviaron ..." Respondió Snow, con los ojos fijos en Cameron, mentalizándose que la doctora que no era realmente la Emma que conocía y amaba, y que puede que esa fuera la última imagen que tuviese de su hija viva.

Cameron miró a Regina antes de que ella solo extendiera su mano, para que un momento después Regina sacara un frasco de su bolsillo.

La doctora miró a sus padres y, para sorpresa de todos, les sonrió débilmente y dijo: "Todo estará bien", antes de entrar en la habitación.

Encantador y Snow se miraron por un segundo y luego a Regina, "¿qué hiciste?" Encantado preguntó tentativamente.

"Le di la prueba que ella quería", respondió Regina vagamente.

"¡¿La besaste?!" Preguntó Emma.

Regina solo sonrió a la rubia, sin tener en cuenta todos los huesos rotos, se veía perfectamente sana.

La morena acababa de contar todo lo que había sucedido, y la salvadora había reaccionado de la manera exacta que Regina sabía que haría.

"'Ella eres tú, Emma", se rió.

Emma solo hizo un puchero y miró más allá de Regina, a David, a Snow ya Henry, quienes la miraban con grandes sonrisas. Ella realmente no recordaba nada después de decirle a House que saliera de la habitación, por lo que se confundió mucho cuando se había despertado con Chase y Foreman, preguntándole incesantemente a su yo más joven que contenía la jeringa. Una vez que se aseguraron de que no volvería a codificar, Cameron insistió en que la dejaran tranquila, obviamente evitando tener una conversación con ella misma y volver a la normalidad lo antes posible.

"Hablando de eso ..." Regina insinuó.

La rubia dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, había tenido la esperanza de evitar dar explicaciones, pero sabía que era inevitable.

"Obtuve una beca para estudiar medicina y cambié mi nombre ..."

"Eso ya lo habíamos descubierto", respondió Snow suavemente, "pero ¿por qué volviste a ser Emma?"

"Chase y yo nos divorciamos", respondió la rubia sin mirar a su novia.

La boca de Regina se abrió por un momento, pero cuando lo consideró, ciertamente tenía sentido que Cameron y Chase terminaran juntos eventualmente. Hablaría con Emma sobre eso más tarde, pero si su ruptura fue lo que la hizo volver a ser Emma Swan, entonces no podría enfadarse, ni estar celosa por eso. Pero eso no evitaría que la molestara con eso.

Snow y Charming solo parpadearon un par de veces ante la perspectiva de que Emma de hubiese estado casada, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el príncipe pregunto seriamente: "¿qué hizo?"

Emma miró los puños apretados de su padre y supo que estaba más que dispuesto a ir y golpear al doctor rubio.

"Simplemente no funcionó, rompimos en buenos términos, afloja papá", se rió entre dientes.

Encantador se relajó ante la respuesta y todos se quedaron en silencio, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que podían hablar más sobre eso cuando volvieran a casa

"Entonces ... Henry comenzó," ¿tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que mamá esté mejor? "

Regina negó con la cabeza y respondió: "Si volvemos a Storybrooke ahora, entonces puedo curar todas sus heridas "

Estaban a punto de aceptar el plan, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

Un momento después, Cuddy entró con una amplia sonrisa, seguida por una mujer y un niño que ninguno de ellos había visto antes.

"Perdone la interrupción, señorita Swan", dijo mientras las tres se acercaban a la cama.

Emma le sonrió a Lisa, claramente la mujer se había aprendido su nombre considerando el evento traumático que había presenciado momentos después. La rubia luego dirigió su atención hacia el niño y la mujer y les sonrió.

"Emma Swan conoce a Kara y Carter Johnson", dijo Cuddy.

"Hola", dijo la rubia, no muy segura de lo que decir en esa situación.

Kara se quedó allí por un momento, solo inspeccionando todas las heridas de la mujer, antes de simplemente avanzar y la abrazarla.

Emma hizo una mueca y vio que Cuddy se acercó para tratar detenerla, pero Emma solo negó con la cabeza a la médica quien levantó las cejas, pero aceptando la voluntad de Emma.

"Gracias", susurró Kara sin poder contener sus lágrimas de agradecimiento.

Snow y Charming sonrieron ampliamente ante la escena, y la morena no pudo contener unos pocos sollozos ante la escena. Ahora que su hija ya no estaba en peligro, no podía evitar que el orgullo inundara su sistema y ver al niño pequeño que había salvado solo hizo que ese sentimiento se intensificara.

Kara se apartó e hizo un gesto para que su hijo se acercara, caminó tímidamente hacia la mujer que lo había salvado y se paró junto a su madre.

"Te hice esto", dijo mientras miraba el suelo, extendió un sobre.

Emma miró su brazo escayolado y luego a Regina. La morena pareció comprender al instante y se cambió para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Y abrió el sobre ofrecido al niño.

Hizo un breve trabajo para sacar el papel A4 doblado y le dio la vuelta, una sonrisa se extendió instantáneamente en el rostro de Regina ante la imagen de una mujer rubia vestida con una armadura y una espada. Debajo decía "eres mi héroe".

Ella se giró para mostrárselo a Emma, "gracias", dijo la rubia con una sonrisa llorosa, "tienes mucho talento".

Carter sonrió tímidamente y murmuró, "gracias".

Todos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y se giraron para ver a Cameron con dos tazas de café para llevar.

Kara y Carter se miraron completamente sorprendidos y cuando el médico entró en la habitación, Regina dijo: "es una completa coincidencia".

"¿De Verdad?" Carter preguntó con asombro mientras miraba a las dos mujeres.

"Nadie se sorprendió tanto como nosotros", se rió la ex reina, "pero no podemos estar más agradecidos con ella por salvar a Emma".

Carter inclinó la cabeza mientras pensaba en esto y preguntó: "¿Así que eres la heroína de mi heroína?"

Cameron miró a Regina, que se limitó a sonreír ante su expresión de asombro, y respondió por ella, " exactamente".

El chico cruzó la habitación y la abrazó con fuerza, la doctora morena parpadeó rápidamente y dejó que Cuddy le cogiera los dos cafés para que no se derramaran y abrazar al niño de vuelta.

Pasaron cinco minutos completos, antes de que Kara apartara ligeramente al niño del médico y le diera las gracias.

"Gracias ... otra vez ..." dijo la madre con una gran sonrisa a la rubia en la cama, "deberíamos darles algo de privacidad".

La madre y el hijo se despidieron de la habitación después de un par de expresiones de agradecimiento y Cuddy se volvió para darle a Cameron sus cafés.

Cameron cogió uno de los cafés y dijo: "esa es para ti".

"Oh ... gracias Allison", dijo la Decano de Medicina, " venía a decirte que el caso ya no es House".

"Creo que él ya lo sabía hace tiempo", se rió entre dientes Cameron.

Cuddy estaba a punto de llevar el vaso a sus labios, pero la médica más joven rápidamente la agarró del brazo.

Su jefa la miró con cautela y la morena dijo: "Esta muy caliente, probablemente deberías esperar hasta llegar a tu oficina para tomarlo"

"Está bien ..." dijo Cuddy con una mirada cautelosa, antes de que ella decidiera que no había forma de que Cameron se uniera a los estúpidos planes de House para sabotear sus bebidas. Así que ella simplemente se volvió hacia los demás de la habitación, "fue un verdadero placer conocerla, señorita Swan".

Con eso, Lisa Cuddy salió de la habitación y todos se quedaron en silencio, antes de que Regina dijera: "¿Hace mucho calor?"

Cameron solo puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "No pensé que ella lo tomaría de inmediato".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Emma preguntó.

Cameron miró a la rubia y se permitió inspeccionarla por un momento, ciertamente se veía feliz y solo reafirmó que tenía que seguir con el plan de Regina si quería asegurarse de ella que acabaría de la misma forma.

"Una gota de poción de memoria hace que una persona olvide todo lo que sucedió en los últimos dos días", respondió Regina.

Henry sonrió ante esto y dijo, "¿Entonces mi teoría sobre el viaje en el tiempo es correcta?"

"¿Tenías una teoría sobre el viaje en el tiempo?" Emma se echó a reír.

"¿Por qué te sorprendes, Ma?" Henry pregunto en tono irónico.

"No me sorprende en absoluto", se rió entre dientes.

"¿Cuál fue tu teoría?" Cameron preguntó tentativamente, se sentía incluso menos cómoda hablando con el chico que con su yo mayor, pero solo se dijo a sí misma que era otra cosa que esperar.

"Que todo sucedió antes, y eso explicaría la poción faltante en el futuro y la elección de tomar la poción de memoria que explica por qué el futuro no cambia. Así que cuando regresemos, todo debería ser exactamente igual".

Cameron asintió lentamente y dijo: "Bueno, probablemente debería irme y hacer que los demás beban su 'café' para asegurarme".

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, deseando desesperadamente tener algo más que decirles, pero se dijo a sí misma que ella sería formaría parte de esa familia en un futuro.

Estaba a punto de irse sin decir otra palabra, pero alguien la golpeó con cuidado en el hombro.

Se volvió para mirar a la morena de aspecto nervioso y dijo: "Sí ... ¿Blanca?"

La Blanca le sonrió y luego dijo, "antes de que te vayas ... pensé que tal vez te gustaría conocer a tu ... hermano".

"Ermm ... está bien", dijo la doctora insegura antes de que ella se acercara a la cama y se parara cerca de Emma y Regina, aunque todavía se mantenía un poco alejada de ellos.

Charming sacó al niño de la cuna y se acercó a la cama.

"¿Escogiste ya un nombre?" Preguntó Henry.

Snow miró la versión morena de su hija y luego a su contraparte más mayor, decidiendo que podría lidiar con la extraña visión más tarde, extendió los brazos para tomar al recién nacido de los brazos de su esposo y le sonrió ante la pacífica cara dormida.

"Él es ... el príncipe Cameron Nolan", anunció.

Emma sonrió ante esto y Cameron solo parpadeó un par de veces mientras asimilaba las palabras de Blanca. Nunca habían llamado a alguien con su nombre y, de alguna manera extraña, le hacía sentir mejor acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había estado teniendo sentimientos encontrados acerca de borrar su memoria, borrar que, aunque fura en el futuro tenía una familia y que sus padres no la habían abandonado y, de alguna manera, admitir que quería despedirse de su vida como la doctora Allison Cameron. Pero ahora sentía como si su vida como médico fue honrada para siempre.

"Gracias", suspiró ella, quería abrazar a la mujer, pero sabía que todavía no era su turno, pero sabía que en cuanto su yo futuro se recuperada de los brazos lo haría por las dos.

"Pensé en Emmett, pero Cameron me pareció mejor", se rió feliz Snow.

El momento de silencio pacífico que siguió fue interrumpido pronto por un pitido y Cameron sacó su busca de su bolsillo.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, ella dijo, "Realmente tengo que irme ..."

Con una última sonrisa, el doctor salió de la habitación y Regina se levantó de la cama para sacar la varita de su bolsa para poder regresar a casa.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras la reina hacia el hechizo, hasta que Emma dijo: "Bueno, esto es lo más raro que nos ha pasado y mira que eso era difícil".

Todos se rieron.

 **A / NI: Y aquí termina el Fic, espero que hayan disfrutado** **y perdón por la espera espero que me perdonéis.**


End file.
